


Должен

by FelisConcolor



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Демоны, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisConcolor/pseuds/FelisConcolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алек совершил ошибку. Нельзя смотреть в глаза магу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Бродячий кот

            Должен, должен, должен.

            Всю жизнь он что-то, кому-то должен.

            Охотники — дети, лишённые детства. С рождения — в казарме. Им нельзя веселиться. Нельзя любить. Нельзя смотреть сериалы и закатывать привычные для подростков истерики на пустом месте. Всё что им дозволяется — это подчиняться и тренироваться, а ещё убивать демонов. Без перерывов на коктейль.

            Возможно, именно поэтому Алек не мог отвести взгляд от мага. Он являл собой воплощение всего того, что было запретным.

            Развратность, весёлость. Свобода, в конце концов.

            Магнус мог смотреть на кого захочет, так, как захочет. Он мог веселиться до утра и пить настои фей, чтобы совершенно потерять голову. Это круче, чем любая человеческая дурь.

            Феи знают толк в развлечениях.

            Маг не связан законом, он лишь читал его и знает, как обойти, осторожно, вдоль лезвия меча, что вырезает из душ правду.

            Алек совершенно непроизвольно любуется им. Его жестами.

            Маг держится так, словно все вокруг созданы лишь для его увеселения.

            Юный Лайтвуд мельком думает, что возможно так оно и есть.

            Сколько лет Магнусу? Он вполне мог видеть, как заложили первые камни этого города, а мог быть на другом конце мира среди пышных платьев и множества свечей.

            Это не мешало ему выглядеть беззаботным подростком, разве что глаза…

            Алек совершил ошибку. Нельзя смотреть в глаза магу.

            Он разом утонул в них, ухнул в глубину, как под лёд без шанса выбраться на поверхность.

            Он не хотел выбираться.

 

            _Александр…_

 

            Алек несколько раз просыпался среди ночи от звука своего собственного имени произнесённого таким завораживающим голосом.

            Лайтвуд уверен, что Магнусу не нужно читать заклинание призыва демона, стоит лишь позвать. Любой прибежит.

            Алек и сам готов бежать.

            Ему кажется, что маг вторгся в его подсознание с помощью колдовства, но защитные руны не стёрты.

            Это не внушает спокойствие.

 

            _К чёрту всё!_

 

            Алек сам не знает, как нашёл нужный дом. Ноги принесли.

            Магнус удивлён. Или же делает вид.

            Скорее второе.

 

            _А зачем ты пришёл?_

 

            Алек очень устал от долга, от того, что ему постоянно напоминают о нём.

            Раньше всё это воспринималось не так остро.

            Раньше он не тонул в кошачьих глазах.

 

_Коктейль?_

 

            Он готов слушать этот голос до самого утра, но Магнус отчего-то неразговорчив, но с ним даже молчать хорошо.

            Спокойно.

            Алек уснул на диване в общем зале, как бродячий кот, которого пустили погреться в разгар холодной зимы.

            Магнус принёс мягкую подушку и плед.

            Под утро в его логове прохладно.


	2. Пора возвращаться

            Алек никогда не спал в одной кровати с кем-то.

            Даже когда был маленький.

            А ещё он не спал на чужом диване никогда.

            И в чужом доме он тоже не спал.

            Собственно короткий диван, не предназначенный для сна, чьё-то неудобное присутствие рядом, всё это совсем не способствовало тому, чтобы проснуться бодрым и отдохнувшим.

            Вопреки логике Алек выспался, пожалуй лучше, чем когда-либо.

            Но кота с головы он всё же согнал. Шея жутко затекла.

 

            В комнате стоит приятный полумрак, который может быть спутником, как раннего утра, так и вечера. Лайтвуд не может сразу сориентироваться во времени.

            Да и не сразу тоже не может.

            Кот снова запрыгивает на грудь Охотнику, но на этот раз там и ложится, на голову не лезет.

            Поэтому его не прогоняют.

            — Я выключил твой телефон. Ты в курсе, насколько раздражающий у тебя звонок?

            Магнус неслышно входит в комнату, у него в руках две кофейные чашки, ярко красные с белым узором по краю. Они хорошо сочетаются с его домашним халатом, небрежно распахнутым на груди.

            Алек приподнимается на локтях под недовольное ворчание Главнейшего Мяо, который обиженно спрыгивает на пол и демонстративно уходит, задрав пушистый хвост.

            Лайтвуд не сразу понимает смысл сказанных слов.

_Выключил телефон._

            — Иззи оторвёт мне голову, — обречённо произнёс Алек, роняя голову на руки.

            Магнус сел в соткавшееся прямо из воздуха кресло и протянул одну чашку гостю.

            — Не оторвёт, ей я написал смс. Когда Изабель в гневе, я начинаю волноваться за тебя совсем не на шутку.

            — Спасибо. За всё спасибо.

            — Обращайся. Для тебя ночлег всегда бесплатный.

            Алек слабо улыбнулся и сделал первый глоток кофе, словно первый шаг к брошенной вчера реальности. Пора возвращаться.


	3. Дракон

            _Жениться._

            Алек точно знает, что его жизнь перевёрнута, перекручена. Запутанна.

            Он чувствует себя принцессой, которую насильно выдают за нелюбимого принца, ещё и страшного наверняка.

            Тренировочная груша трескается от очередного, излишне мощного удара.

            Алек мысленно проклинает всех.

            Впервые он хочет сбежать и, как никогда, понимает детские сказки, которые читал сестре когда-то.

            Пожалуй, сейчас он сам готов забраться в логово дракона и обосноваться там, чтобы никто не мог добраться.

            Он знает одного дракона, с кошачьими глазами.

 

            — Спрячь меня.

            Магнус не задаёт лишних вопросов и просто закрывает дверь за спиной Охотника попутно накладывая какие-то чары. Алек любуется тем, как он это делает. Руки мага движутся плавно, а голубоватое пламя, срывающееся с тонких длинных пальцев, завораживает.

            — Проходи, твой любимый диван занят, но думаю вы с Главнейшим Мяо как-нибудь разберётесь, правда?

            — А ты? — У Алека взгляд щенка, которого собираются бросить. Маг усилием воли заставляет себя не думать об этом.

            — А мне нужно ещё немного поработать, боюсь, если я оставлю демона в пентаграмме до утра, он не будет таким же милым и отзывчивым, как сейчас.

            — Прости, я тебя отвлекаю.

            — Совсем нет, просто нужно закончить дело и я вернусь, если обещаешь не протыкать демона своим световым мечом, то можешь посмотреть.

            Алек, конечно обещает. Он вытряхивает из потайных карманов всё оружие, оставляет ножны и колчан.

            Он доверяет своему дракону, знает, что ничего не произойдёт, что оружие здесь ему _действительно_ не нужно.

            Телефон он тоже оставляет предварительно выключив.

            Магнус быстро набирает смс Изабель со своего: «Он у меня». Это занимает не больше пары секунд, Алек даже ничего не замечает.

 

            Демон скучает в пентаграмме, он создаёт из дыма разные фигурки и разрушает их. Потом снова создаёт.

            Появление Охотника заставляет демона насторожиться. Он больше не играется с дымом.

            — Магнус, что это? — Голос хриплый, почти человеческий, но есть в нём что-то жуткое.

            — Это мой гость. Не обращай внимание. Так на каком пункте мы остановились? Ах да. Ты обязуешься не причинять вред, прямой или косвенный, ничему существующему на этой планете и в её непосредственной близости…

            Алек с ногами забирается в кресло, которое так удачно обнаружилось в углу кабинета мага. Он любуется своим драконом, слушает его удивительный голос не особенно вникая в слова и понимает, что готов остаться здесь навсегда.

            За пределами этой квартиры — долг, ответственность и бесконечное давление со стороны родителей и Конклава.

            Не то чтобы Алек бежал от своего долга…

            Хотя да, бежал.

            Демон безропотно соглашается со всеми условиями и спустя почти час, Магнус его выпускает с каким-то поручением, Алек не слышит с каким.

            — В кресле спать ещё более неудобно, чем на диване, — доверительно сообщает Магнус, чуть склонившись к своему гостю. — Тем более что Главнейший Мяо обязательно придёт к тебе и сюда. Ты ему нравишься.

            Алек на самом деле не спит и не собирается, просто ему спокойно. Он точно знает, что дверь, зачарованную магом никто не распахнёт без стука, что даже если кто-то будет стучаться с той стороны — они не услышат.

            Полное уединение.

            Демоны не считаются, к тому же даже он ушёл.

            Это непривычное чувство абсолютной защищённости толкает на смелые поступки.

            Например Алек едва ли когда-нибудь позволил бы себе обхватить мага за шею и притянуть к себе для того чтобы поцеловать. Неумело, но решительно.

            Он так этого хочет… и, как оказалось, всегда хотел.

            Магнус от неожиданности заваливается вперёд и ему приходится упереться коленом в кресло, чтобы не упасть. Выходит довольно интимно, потому что колено оказывается аккурат между ног Охотника.

            Маг боится спугнуть его. Боится спугнуть эту отчаянную решимость написанную на лице, поэтому он сдерживает себя чудовищным усилием воли, позволяет лишь чуть приоткрыть губы в ответ на поцелуй.

            Алек отстраняется, откидывается на спинку кресла. Он словно бы прислушивается к себе, поэтому Магнус молчит и не двигается, застыв в неудобной позе статуей самому себе.

            Пауза затягивается.

            Маг изучает лицо своего гостя с непривычно близкого расстояния, ему нравится то, что он видит.

            Алеку внезапно очень идёт румянец на щеках.

            Магнус не выдерживает первым. Его руки касаются руны на шее юного Лайтвуда, пальцы повторяют узор, сбегают вниз к воротнику, оттягивают его в сторону, чтобы дать простор изголодавшимся губам.

            Он ждал этого слишком долго.

            Алек тихо стонет и сам пугается себя, напрягается, словно к его горлу приставили нож.

            — Ты можешь меня остановить, — произносит Магнус тихим волнующим шёпотом, одновременно осторожно, болезненно-нежно, касаясь губами ключиц Охотника.

            Алек стонет что-то неразборчивое.

            Магнус предпочитает сам додумать значение этого звука.


	4. В порядке

            — Напомни мне ещё раз, зачем мы это делаем? — Алек поправлял короткие ножны на руке. Последнее время часто приходилось выходить в ближний бой, даже с тем, что Магнус любезно поколдовал над его колчаном и стрелы теперь там не заканчивались вовсе.

            Удобно.

            — Чтобы помочь Клэри, — охотно поясняет Джейс, рисуя какую-то руну.

            — У меня скоро выработается стойкая аллергия на её имя.

            — Хорошо, чтобы помочь мне помочь Клэри, так лучше?

            — Не особенно.

            — Мальчики, хватит прихорашиваться, у нас не так много времени! — Иззи, в полном боевом облачении, состоящем из короткой футболки, которую она по какому-то недоразумению зовёт платьем, уже ждала их в коридоре.

            Пришлось поторопиться.

 

            Джейс как всегда шёл впереди, буквально прорубая дорогу сквозь толпу демонов, Иззи прикрывала его с боков, а Алек отстреливал появившуюся в дальнем конце зала вторую волну чудищ.

            Юный Лайтвуд привык к демонам, он уже давно не боялся их, не впадал в ступор, когда те появлялись, несколько раз ему довелось краем глаза видеть даже кого-то из Принцев Ада, так что напугать его неразумными пожирателями плоти было сложно, хотя то, что эти демоны не были связаны чарами — нервировало.

            Ручные демоны нравились Алеку куда как сильнее.

            Тетива пела в умелых руках лучника, посылая одну стрелу за другой.

            Удар в спину стал полной неожиданностью, ребята были на сто процентов уверены, что зачистили предыдущий зал и надёжно запечатали руной. Клинок рассёк спину юноши от правого плеча, до поясницы перекрестив позвоночник и явно повредив что-то очень нужное. Ноги отозвались какой-то тугой болью и перестали ощущаться, правая рука повисла плетью, выронив стрелу.

            Алек быстро среагировал, выпустив лук, он резко полоснул коротким ножом по бедру и нарисовал на открывшейся коже руну марионетки.

            Он очень вовремя прыгнул в сторону, движения стали более неуклюжими и медленными, но это всё равно спасло ему жизнь, в то место, где он только что валялся, вонзился меч, войдя в пол до середины.

            — Алек! — Иззи успела заметить лишь блеск стали.

            — Я в порядке, — отозвался Охотник, поднимаясь на ноги. Кровь капала на пол, стекала по ногам, которые, впрочем, ничего не чувствовали, но шевелились.

            Левой рукой Алек сражался немногим хуже, чем правой. Клинок Серафима вспыхнул.

            Его противником явно был не демон, человек, отступник, член Круга.

            Алек ещё никогда не попадал в столь затруднительное положение. Иратце заблаговременно нанесённая на правое плечо израсходовала силу и растворилась, а рана продолжала кровоточить, кажется даже сильнее. От кровопотери темнело в глазах.

            — Удивлён? Это клинок демона, от его ран так просто не исцелиться. Считай, что ты уже труп.

            Тонкий смертоносный шнур обернулся вокруг шеи противника. Иззи оторвала ему голову одним движением руки.

            — Уходим! Нам не справиться!

 

            Алек упал на втором квартале. Просто завалился вперёд и не встал.

            Джейс мгновенно оказался рядом и только сейчас увидел огромную рану во всю спину.

            — Твою мать!

            Иззи уже набирала номер Магнуса.

            Маг не отвечал.

            — Ну давай же…

            — Кому ты звонишь? — Джейс наносил уже третью Иратце, но видимого улучшения это не приносило.

            — Магнусу.

            Наконец гудки сменились на жизнерадостный голос мага, он не знал, что охотники отправились на миссию.

            Иначе, вероятно, не пустил бы Алека одного.

            — Алек…

            — Где вы? — перебил Бейн, уловив в интонации Изабель то, чего всегда боялся. Выслушав адрес, маг отключился и уже спустя неполную минуту был на месте.

            Магнус в своё время часто сталкивался с такими вот ранами, да и сам получал порой. Для него они, правда, не были столь опасны, как для того, в чьих жилах течёт кровь Ангелов.

            Не закрывшийся телепорт унёс их обоих обратно в квартиру мага, оставив Джейса и Изабель. О них он, признаться, просто забыл.

 

            Главнейший Мяо совсем не обычный кот, он, так же как и Магнус, на половину демон поэтому, за свою очень долгую жизнь, он успел повидать многое. Его хозяин притаскивал в дом всё, что только можно, но никогда ещё его маг так не суетился.

            Кот легко запрыгнул на спину Охотнику, который лежал сейчас на кровати Магнуса лицом вниз и удобно устроившись рядом с раной, принялся старательно мурчать.

            Маг нервно дёрнул рукой и разорванная рубашка вместе с курткой испарились. Кот остался. Он осторожно перебирал лапками и периодически слизывал выступающие из раны капли крови.

            — Спасибо, — поблагодарил маг, мимоходом погладив кота между ушей. Жар уходил. Кот, конечно, не мог полностью вылечить, но облегчить страдания — вполне.

 

            Алек пришёл в себя утром второго дня и первое, что увидел это кота, который спал у него на шее, свесив голову.

            Всё тело ныло. Давящая повязка корсетом мешала дышать, но в целом он чувствовал себя неплохо для человека, которому в бою перебили позвоночник.

            — Ты же понимаешь, что я в ярости? — спокойно спросил Магнус. Как оказалось он сидел в этой же комнате и что-то читал, попивая розоватый коктейль.

            Спокойный тон мага Алека не обманул. Появилась острая потребность вскочить и убежать, как можно дальше.

            — А если ты сейчас подорвёшься, то я усыплю тебя ещё на сутки, лежи смирно.

            Алек попытался расслабиться. Получилось не очень.

            — Что ты должен сейчас сказать? — вкрадчиво спросил Магнус.

            Алек нервно вдохнул, сейчас он, как никогда остро, осознал, что рядом с ним находится маг, который в порыве гнева запросто может сделать из него жабу и хорошо если всего лишь жабу.

            — Что я больше никогда не убегу на миссию не предупредив тебя?

            — Именно. Молодец. Заслужил завтрак.


	5. Там дождь

            — Не царапайс-ся. — Алек пробирался в квартиру среди ночи после очередной, на этот раз вполне спокойной миссии. Он не хотел будить Магнуса, но его ноша считала иначе. Громко провозгласив о своём прибытии маленький, неопределённого цвета котёнок спрыгнул с рук Охотника и ловко забился куда-то под многодверный шкаф.

            — Александр? — Магнус не спал, он сразу вышел на подозрительный шум с Главнейшим Мяо на руках.

            — Да, прости, задержался.

            — А орал кто?

            — Кот.

            — И где он?

            — За шкафом.

            — Хм… надо выманить.

            — Не получится, я еле его поймал. Он мне все руки изгрыз.

            — А зачем ловил?

            — Там дождь.

            — Нелогично, но ладно.

            Магнус поставил Мяо на пол и подошёл к шкафу, даже на колени опустился заглядывая в щель. В самом дальнем конце во тьме мерцали глаза.

            — Так, я приподнимаю шкаф, а ты ловишь, — скомандовал маг и с его пальцев посыпались голубые искорки, они собрались у основания огромного шкафа и потянули его вверх.

            Котёнок быстро сориентировавшись в ситуации молнией рванул в глубь квартиры только его и видели. Алек даже не успел заметить куда он метнулся.

            — Где твоя реакция, Охотник? — обвинительным голосом вопросил Магнус.

            — Я устал.

            — Сильно? — Магнус подошёл вплотную забыв о сбежавшем котёнке, никуда он не денется. — У тебя завтра?..

            — Выходной.

            — Замечательно, тогда пошли в душ.

            Маг ловко снял с Алека куртку и расстёгивал уже третью пуговицу на рубашке.

            Охотник, впрочем, не сопротивлялся. Он, действительно, сильно устал, но близость мага постепенно его заряжала, словно его энергия передавалась Лайтвуду. Ещё немного и он сам сможет колдовать.

            Вода в ванной включается сама собой.

            Алек остаётся в одних штанах, когда они, наконец, заходят внутрь.

            Магнус резко отстраняется.

            — Дальше — сам.

            И уходит, закрыв за собой дверь.

            Сегодня у мага игривое настроение, а значит вечер затянется до утра и будет полон взаимных подколов и сериалов. А ещё Магнус весь вечер будет его дразнить. Подходить близко, касаться, словно бы случайно.

            Алек любит и ненавидит такие вечера. Потому что Магнус становится слишком… слишком. А тело Алека всегда было возмутительно честным.

            Особенно в присутствии мага.

            Особенно, когда его пальцы повторяли изгибы выжженых на коже рун.

            Алеку внезапно стало жарко, несмотря на прохладный душ.

            Собственно после того первого поцелуя у них больше не было ничего такого.

            Магнус, словно наркоман получивший дозу, успокоился. Его больше не трясло от одного присутствия Охотника.

            Теперь трясло Алека.

            И он, как законченный мазохист, переехал к нему.

            Причём совершенно случайно.

            Сначала он забыл куртку. Потом спешил на миссию и оставил сумку, потому что не собирался заходить в Институт, а на следующий день у них было какое-то очень важное дело, прямо с раннего утра, поэтому Алек с вечера захватил зубную щётку, мыло и другие нужные мелочи.

            Магнус освободил шкаф и несколько полок в ванной.

            Это всё произошло как-то незаметно, а теперь Алек не представлял, как можно на ночь остаться в Институте.

            Он больше не мог там выспаться. Без, привычной уже, тяжести кота на груди, без лёгкого, постоянного запаха озона от недавнего колдовства, иногда пахло серой, иногда жжёным сахаром, но Алеку всегда больше нравился первый вариант и маг, зная об этом, никогда не проветривал после стихийной магии.

            Алек приходил к Магнусу даже когда, буквально, засыпал на ходу.

            Один раз, неделю назад, Алек попытался уснуть в Институте. У него даже получилось. На неполные два часа.

 

            _Он проснулся среди ночи с ощущением совершенной неправильности всего, что его окружало. Встал, чуть пошатнувшись, оделся почти не размыкая век и поспешил домой. К Магнусу._

_Маг спал, поэтому открыл не сразу, а Алек отчего-то забыл, что у него, вообще-то, есть ключ._

_— Александр? Я думал сегодня ты не придёшь._

_— Я тоже. Пусти._

_Магнус запоздало шагнул в сторону впуская ночного гостя. Алек скинул одежду прямо в коридоре и, вопреки обыкновению, завалился в комнату Магнуса, блаженно улыбнувшись он упал на подушки и натянул на голову одеяло. Главнейший Мяо был тут как тут и легко вспрыгнув на постель с мурчанием устроился на подушки Охотника._

_Магнус, чуть помедлив, лёг рядом._

_На утро Алек не вспомнил даже как оказался в квартире мага и, тем более, не смог вспомнить, как дошёл до кровати._

_— Я, наверное, даже не проснулся, пока шёл, — виновато произнёс Алек медленно выпутываясь из одеяла._

_Маг не останавливал, он просто смотрел._

_Очень внимательно._

_От этого взгляда бросало в жар._

_— Твоё подсознание сделало признание вместо тебя, — произнёс Магнус тихо, его губы изогнулись в улыбке._

_— Я говорил во сне? — с каким-то ужасом спросил Лайтвуд замерев._

_— Нет, достаточно того, что ты пришёл во сне. Ко мне._

 

            Вода в душе выключилась сама собой. Вероятно Магнусу надоело ждать.

            — Ещё минута и я выхожу!

            Вода милостиво потекла опять.


	6. Тоже способ

            — Мне так нравится твоя привычка забывать взять в душ халат, — звенящим шёпотом произнёс Магнус, изучая цепким обжигающим взглядом фигуру Охотника. Тёмно-синее с белым узором полотенце на бёдрах совсем не мешает этому процессу.

            Алека словно током дёрнуло. Смотреть в кошачьи, сверкающие глаза мага полные страсти почти физически больно.

            — Иди сюда. — Магнус делает рукой плавное приглашающее движение и оно, кажется, обладает силой самого настоящего заклинания, потому что Алек не может противиться.

            И не хочет.

            Он опускается рядом, откидывается, расслабившись, на спинку дивана, прикрывает глаза.

            Магнус потянулся к чему-то на столе.

            Он, конечно, может использовать магию, но это не так интересно.

            Бейн немного навалился на Алека и ухмыльнулся, когда тот вздрогнул.

            — Может хватит уже? — голос Лайтвуда сорвался.

            — Хватит что? — Магнус изображает самый невинный взгляд из всех ему доступных.

            — Это. — Алек дразняще проводит кончиками пальцев по руке вверх к ключицам мага.

            Магнус чуть вздрагивает, на секунду потеряв самообладание.

            — И что ты предлагаешь?

            Алек притягивает Магнуса к себе и целует, разом лишившись дыхания от своей собственной смелости.

            — Предложение принято, — смеясь прошептал маг в самые губы Охотника.

            — Как ты вообще столько держался? — хрипло спросил Алек, забираясь руками под свободную рубашку из синего шёлка.

            — Сам не знаю.

            Магнус выгнулся, чуть запрокинув голову, юный Лайтвуд, повинуясь внезапному порыву, поцеловал голубоватую жилку бьющуюся под кожей.

            Короткий довольный стон сорвался с губ мага, а с его пальцев посыпались синие искорки, они немного обжигали обнажённую кожу Охотника, но это, кажется, заводило только сильнее.

            Полотенце отлетело в сторону, словно подхваченное порывом ветра.

            Рука Магнуса изучающая, издевательски-медленная скользит сначала по груди, рисует узоры и петли, спускается ниже к животу, потом норовит снова подняться вверх, но Алек недовольно ворчит и кусает мага за шею.

            Бейн гортанно смеётся.

            — Александр, ты удивляешь меня.

            — Ещё не начал.

            Алек легко подминает мага под себя, нависает над ним и страстно целует. Поспешно стягивает шёлковую рубашку вместе с украшениями. Бросает на пол, припадает губами к бронзовой коже, прикусывает, с удовольствием вслушиваясь в хриплые стоны мага.

            Котёнок с присущей котам наглостью запрыгивает на грудь магу и с противным «мяу» заглядывает в глаза Охотнику.

            Магнус смеётся.

            — Тоже способ, обычно котов выманивают на еду, но на секс…

            Алек ловит пушистое безобразие двумя руками и тот недолго думая, вонзает острые зубы в ладонь Охотника. На грудь Магнуса капает кровь. Котёнок орёт так, словно это его покусали. Лайтвуд морщится.

            — Это самая необычная прелюдия из всех, которые у меня были за четыреста… ладно-ладно, почти тысячу лет. И, поверь, это выдающееся достижение!

            Котёнок, с достойным лучшего применения упрямством, отжёвывал Алеку указательный палец.

            — Его нужно искупать, — поставил диагноз маг, отсмеявшись.

            Совместными усилиями они смогли засунуть котёнка в ванную. Магнус включил душ, Алек крепко держал пушистого за шкирку и жертвовал уже вторым пальцем. С бортика за всем этим наблюдал Главнейший Мяо.

 

            — Терпи.

            — А ты магию не можешь использовать? Щиплет же.

            Магнус поцеловал руку Алека рядом с особо глубоким укусом.

            — Могу, но мне нравится лечить тебя обычным способом. Потом будет магия.

            — Мне кажется, что ты садист.

            — Немного.

            Маг ловко наклоняет Алека над ближайшим столом и скользит губами вдоль позвоночника до самой поясницы.

            Лайтвуд дрожит выгибаясь.

            Руки Магнуса — вездесущие, они касаются, кажется, везде одновременно. Голубоватые искорки разлетаются в разные стороны, шипят на полу и столе.

            Алек уверен, что глаза у мага сейчас горят янтарём, а зрачки лихорадочно расширены.

            — Я хочу тебя, — шепчет Магнус в самое ухо Охотника.

            — Что тебя останавливает? — голос Алека немного срывается, дрожит, почти также сильно как он сам.

            — Ни-че-го, — отчеканил маг и сжал ягодицы Лайтвуда, сорвав с его губ очередной стон.

            Подсохший, осмелевший котёнок снова вклинился между влюблёнными и оцарапал Алеку спину.

            — Ну всё. — Магнус резко схватил мелкого за шкирку и одной рукой начертил пентаграмму прямо на полу. Потом посадил кота в самый центр и активировал её.

            — Магическая клетка для демонов, нежити и надоедливых животных, — пояснил Магнус, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию.

            Алек стонал и изгибался в его руках и выглядел при этом просто неподражаемо. Магнуса Бейна, с его богатым опытом сложно удивить, но сейчас он готов клясться, что ничего подобного в его жизни никогда не было.

            И никогда не будет.

            Он любовался сильным телом Охотника, скользил по испещренной рунами спине, зарывался пальцами в волосы.

            Баночка со смазкой прилетела по воздуху, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

            — Расслабься…

            Алек честно пытается расслабиться, но тело бьёт такая дрожь, что это не представляется возможным.

            Магнус улыбается, осторожно, нежно, растягивая Алека, заставляет его стонать всё громче.

            — Ох, Ангелы!

            — Лучше.

            Магнус двигается плавно, но Алек дрожит так, словно его подключили к розетке. Он скребёт ногтями столешницу, оставляя на ней борозды, выкрикивает что-то неразборчивое. Магнус несколько раз слышит своё имя.

            — Александр, я люблю тебя. Слышишь… люблю.

            — Магнус… я… ох!

            — Знаю, любимый.

            Они перемещаются в спальню под громкий недовольный «мяу» оставленного в пентаграмме кота. Баночка летит следом.

            Алек толкает Магнуса в спину и маг, не успев среагировать, падает на подушки. Охотник наваливается сверху, осыпает поцелуями шею мага, скользит руками вдоль его обнажённого тела, уверенно ловит плавающую в воздухе баночку.

            Магнус приподнимается на локтях, оборачивается, смотрит хитро. Его глаза сейчас действительно горят, как у кошки в полумраке.

            Алека отчего-то это возбуждает.

            Хотя казалось, куда уж больше?

            — Я…

            — Ты можешь делать всё что хочешь, Александр. Абсолютно всё.

            Эти слова буквально отпечатываются в голове Лайтвуда.

            Грех не воспользоваться таким предложением.

            Тело у Магнуса неожиданно отзывчивое, податливое. Он легко расслабляется, выгибается и громко стонет.

            Алек теряет себя где-то в середине процесса и действительно делает то, что хочет. Целует везде, где может дотянуться, ставит засосы почти незаметные на бронзовой коже мага, зализывает их и шепчет разные глупости.

            Он постепенно сходит с ума.

            А Магнус, вероятно, уже сошёл, потому что он даже не пытается себя контролировать.

            Он царапает Алеку спину, целует, выпивая остатки сорванного дыхания, и растворяется в ощущениях.

            — Люблю, люблю, люблю…

 

            Есть закон, не верить признаниям, которые произнесены во время секса, но им обоим сейчас плевать на это.

            Они любят друг друга.

            Любят вопреки всему.


	7. Ты серьёзно?

            — Ты серьёзно? — Магнус не знает, как воспринимать эту новость. Он — в замешательстве.

            — У меня нет выбора.

            — Ты уже согласился. — Маг не спрашивает, он уже точно знает ответ и просто озвучивает мысли. Алек это тоже понимает и молчит, опустив взгляд в пол.

            Главнейший и Вреднейший Мяо оба сидят на спинке дивана, опустив уши. Кошки очень тонко ощущают перепады энергетического фона и сейчас они очень хотели быть где-нибудь не здесь.

            Разгневанным маг бывал не часто, но когда бывал…

            — Магнус…

            — Не говори ничего. Просто уходи. У тебя много дел.

            — Я…

            — … должен готовиться к свадьбе.

            Алек молча положил ключ от квартиры на стол мага и ушёл.

            Когда дверь закрылась с неожиданно громким звуком, или Магнусу просто это показалось? Бейн пошёл в ванную, кропотливо собрал в материализовавшуюся прямо из воздуха большую спортивную сумку все вещи Алека, потом выгреб его вещи из шкафа, болезненно морщась от такого родного, привычного запаха, аккуратно сложил их в сумку и застегнул молнию.

            Некоторое время маг стоял в коридоре с сумкой в руках. Потом быстро, словно пытаясь скрыть свои действия от самого себя, вытащил из неё чёрную рубашку юного Лайтвуда и снова застегнул молнию.

            Сумка телепортом отправилась в Институт.

            — Если я допускал мысль, что будет иначе, то я полный и законченный идиот, — произнёс Магнус в пустоту, ему на колени забрались оба Мяо. Вреднейший — болезненно напоминал о том дне, когда, собственно, появился. Маг рассеянно гладил их.

            Мурчание успокаивало.

 

            Изабель ворвалась в его квартиру при помощи взрывающей руны. Дверь осыпалась пеплом.

            Вероятно, стоило ей открыть.

            В следующий раз — обязательно.

            — Какого чёрта, Магнус?

            Бейн часто заморгал, материализуя две чашки кофе. Он немного ошибся с координатами и чашки, громко звякнув, расплескали ценное содержимое по столу, но устояли.

            — Я опять что-то пропустил?

            — Свадьбу!

            — О нет, о ней я знаю и намеренно не планирую в этом участвовать.

            — Отговори его!

            — Иззи, это его выбор. Я не могу…

            — Можешь! Магнус, мой брат — идиот, я это давно знаю, а ты, видимо, не в курсе, так вот я тебе говорю. Отговори его. Сделай что-нибудь. Что угодно. Укради, на худой конец, и запри в высокой башне, иначе я его убью. Как только на его руке появится руна, нанесённая этой стервой, я их обоих разорву. И если у Алека есть шанс выжить, но остаться без руки, то Лидию придётся собирать, как конструктор.

            Изабель кипит, ещё чуть-чуть и она просто взорвётся.

            Магнус материализует бутылку чего-то алкогольного.

            Кофе здесь уже не поможет.

            — Она грозится отдать меня под трибунал за измену! Ты слышал это? А Алек что? А ничего, он пропустил это мимо ушей. С тех пор, как он узнал, что родители были членами Круга, его как подменили.

            Изабель уже немного пьяна и Магнус чувствует себя лучше, в б _о_ льшей безопасности. Сейчас у него есть шанс уклониться от её атаки, если что.

            Они пьют до самого утра, потом Охотница засыпает на диване, обнимая сразу обоих котов.

            Старший Мяо — предатель, последнее время ему вопиюще часто нравятся Лайтвуды.

 

 

            Объяснить Изабель почему он не может ничего сделать со свадьбой утром стало проще.

            Она даже согласилась, но взяла слово, что Магнус поможет спрятать ошмётки трупа Лидии, когда Изабель её разорвёт.

            Маг почему-то не сомневался, что она абсолютно серьёзна.

            — Только руку ему не отрывай. Я могу свести руну иным способом, — попросил Бейн прежде чем закрыть дверь.

 

            Магнус на грани того, чтобы позвонить Рафаэлю и начать жаловаться на жизнь.

            Рафаэль, за столько лет знакомства с магом, уже научился буквально задницей чувствовать беду, поэтому звонит сам.

            — Я тебя предупреждал.

            — Плохо похоже на утешение.

            — Телепортируй меня.

            Магнус щёлкнул пальцами и вампир мгновенно появился посреди комнаты. Ставни на окнах захлопнулись.

            Алкоголь появился на столе следом.

            — У меня есть кое что получше. — Вампир поболтал высокой бутылкой отчётливо пахнущей феями.

            — А вот это дело!

 

            Пьяный Верховный маг Бруклина — опаснее новообращённого вампира и непредсказуемее фейри.

            Рафаэль по мере сил контролирует процесс, но тот момент, когда Магнус телепортирует к себе домой Алека всё равно упускает.

            — Твою ж… — Вампир вспоминает ругательства как минимум на трёх языках и с удовольствием озвучивает их.

            Алек выглядит как перепуганный кот. Он щемится к стене и смотрит огромными глазами. Рафаэлю внезапно становится смешно и он смеётся, а потом тихо уходит.

            Он здесь явно лишний.

 

            — Александр…

            Охотник беспомощно оборачивается на вампира, он готов умолять, чтобы тот остался, но Рафаэль даже не оборачивается, он, хихикая, сваливает.

            В конце-то концов, Бейн не злодей, в подпитии никого не убьёт.

            Разве что морально, но это обратимо. В большинстве случаев.

            — Магнус, верни меня обратно, — просит Алек, голос у него отчего-то срывается и немного дрожит.

            — Нет. Выпьешь?

            — Я не…

            — Ну же, ты уже здесь. Я тебя украл.

            Лайтвуд обречённо соглашается. Садится на диван, запускает длинные пальцы в волосы.

            Магнус не может им налюбоваться и, не удержавшись, касается плеча. Под жёсткой чёрной тканью упругие мышцы и это отчего-то сразу заводит.

            — Я устал, — Алек цапает со стола ближайшую бутылку и пьёт прямо из горла. Оба кота, довольные до безумия, прыгают на колени юноши и, мурча, трутся головой везде, где могут дотянуться. Лезут в лицо, несмотря на алкоголь.

            Магнус пьян и он хочет быть котом. Иррациональное желание.

            Котов Алек не отталкивает. Автоматически гладит по шерсти и за ушами.

            — Ты не должен это делать. — Магнус садится на диван рядом. Он больше не пьёт, и так в голове сплошной разноцветный туман, путающий мысли и чувства.

            — Должен, Магнус. Честь семьи…

            — Ты будешь одинок… и она. Никто этого не заслуживает. Никто.

            Алек обнимает мага за плечи, притягивает к себе, осторожно целует в угол губ. Сейчас он боится, что маг оттолкнёт, но Магнус пьян и поэтому, перехватив инициативу, целует уже сам.

            Маг чувствует вкус потери, но старается не думать об этом.

            Завтра они оба будут трезвые. Алек осознает свою ошибку, опять вспомнит о долге и уйдёт. На этот раз навсегда.

            Но это будет завтра.


	8. Завтра

            Алек проснулся с рассветом. Осторожно, едва дыша, выбрался из объятий мага, собрал свою одежду по полу. До рубашки на люстре не дотянулся и чуть сморщившись, оставил её там.

            До института он чуть ли не бежал. Иззи сидела в его комнате, на кровати и что-то читала.

            — Как провёл вечер? — спросила она отрешённо.

            — Хорошо, — осторожно ответил Охотник. Он не может определить, в каком настроение сестра и заранее опасается.

            — Был у него?

            Алек стоит и молчит, он не знает что сказать.

            — Зачем ты ломаешь свою жизнь? — спрашивает Изабель, закрывая книгу. — И ладно бы кто-то, но Лидия! Она же…

            — Она наш единственный шанс! Ты понимаешь, Институт…

            — Да нахрен Институт. Ты не обязан!

            — И ты туда же, вы сговорились что ли? — Алек действительно в ярости. Он и сам чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Он понимает, что загнал себя в ловушку и не представляет как теперь выбраться.

            Было бы куда проще, если бы на него, хотя бы не давили.

            Дали бы возможность смириться со своей судьбой.

            Но нет, что сестра, что маг, они продолжают на него давить, выкручивать и без того ломающуюся личность, тащат жилы наживую.

            И считают, что это правильно.

            Это правильно, на самом-то деле.

            Алек это прекрасно понимает, и от этого ещё больше злится.

            — Оставь меня. Просто оставь.

            Иззи с сожалением уходит. Она набирает смс Магнусу, сообщает, что Алек благополучно добрался до Института и благодарит, что тот хотя бы попытался.

            Иззи какое-то время сидит в своей комнате, размышляет, потом, словно сбросив груз с плеч, принимается за дело. Если ничего нельзя изменить, то стоит, хотя бы развлечься напоследок.

 

            — Я устраиваю мальчишник!

            — Иззи, не смей.

            — Поздно. У тебя свадьба и я планирую всё сделать так, чтобы никто никогда не смог её забыть.

            — Я ненавижу…

            — Ты придёшь, это не обсуждается.

            Алек не знает, какая Иззи бесит его больше: та, что пытается отговорить от свадьбы, или та, что её устраивает.

 

            Алек ненавидит подобные сборища, его тяготит шум и толпы людей, но все в восторге. Значит пусть так и будет.

            Должен же быть хоть кто-то счастлив за счёт его свадьбы.

            Вопреки обыкновению Магнус появляется незаметно. Он садится рядом с Алеком и суёт ему в руки бокал с чем-то слабоалкогольным.

            — Мои поздравления, жениху.

            — Не издевайся, ты прекрасно знаешь что…

            — Что?

            — Что я не люблю её. Что это брак по расчёту и между нами нет даже взаимного уважения. Зачем ты пришёл?

            — Изначально я и не собирался. — Магнус откинулся на спинку дивана и сделал большой глоток из своего бокала. — Из уговорила. Сказала, что я никогда не прощу себя, если не увижу перед свадьбой.

            — И как тебе вид?

            — Хреновый. После встречи с демоном ты выглядел куда лучше.

            — Тот демон меня всего лишь бил.

            — И действительно, нет демона хуже женщины, которая собирается захомутать мужчину. Если бы ты меня слушал, я бы сказал: «Беги, Алек, беги!», но ты меня не слушаешь, поэтому предлагаю выпить. За союз, который никому не нужен, но всем необходим.

            Алек звонко чокнулся и выпил.

            — Я не верну тебе рубашку.

            — Знаю. — Алек задумчиво улыбнулся. — Я тоже кое что у тебя стащил. Когда-нибудь хватишься.

            — Придурок. — Магнус тоже улыбается. Ему нравится думать, что его чувства действительно взаимны, хоть они никогда об этом и не говорили.

            — Когда мы стали общаться, — начал Алек осторожно, хмель немного ударил в голову, раскрепостил язык, освободил мысли, — я хотел всем признаться, правда хотел, но побоялся.

            — Это ничего.

            — Да нет, очень даже «чего». Всё могло бы быть иначе.

            — Могло. Что же, у меня много дел. Прощай, Александр.

            Лайтвуд резко вздрогнул, когда услышал своё полное имя. Оно ассоциировалось с долгими сладкими поцелуями и ночами полными близости.

            Ассоциировалось с тем, что отныне — недоступно.

            Для него остались только воспоминания.

            Болезненные. Неотвратимо заполняющие сны.

            От них нельзя будет избавиться. Алек понимает это, но не останавливает колдуна. Отпускает. Также как тот отпустил его.


	9. Всё сказал?

            Магнус не любит боль. Он бы с удовольствием избегал её всегда, но, как выяснилось, боль очень любит мага.

            Каждый раз, когда Магнус, по своей неосторожности, влюблялся, а случалось это с завидным постоянством, его сердце разбивалось в дребезги и залечить рану не в силах было даже время.

            Немного помогал алкоголь, тот, что покрепче, понятное дело, ну и вечеринки, шумные, долгие вечеринки. До самого утра.

 

            — Почему ты ушёл?

            — Потому что прошлый раз, когда я попытался встать между тобой и прощальным сексом ты меня чуть не спалил и два месяца не разговаривал, и это притом, что своего ты всё равно добился.

            Магнус устало опустился в кресло. В отель Дюмор он приходил не так часто, за последнюю сотню лет так вообще никогда, плохие воспоминания.

            Маг мельком подумал, что спустя ещё одно тысячелетие он сможет сказать «плохие воспоминания» касательно любого места в этом мире.

            — Он не передумал. — Вампир вытер волосы большим белым полотенцем, он как раз выходил из душа, когда в отеле открылся портал. — Выпьешь?

            — Нет, не сегодня. И не завтра. Может случится что-то непоправимое.

            — Оно и так случится, этот недалёкий кретин женится, есть что-то более непоправимое? С тем, что у Охотников это действительно навсегда. «Руна на руке, руна на сердце», — передразнил вампир, наливая себе в бокал кровь.

            Магнус материализовал кофе.

            — Пойдёшь на церемонию?

            — Я ещё не настолько сошёл с ума. Мне нечего ему сказать.

            — Да ладно. Уверен, что ты _действительно_ сказал ему всё?

            Магнус не просто был не уверен, он точно знал, что именно не сказал.

            — Церемония бракосочетания — не самое лучшее место для признаний из зала.

            — Это единственное место, где данное признание имеет существенный вес.

            — Нет.

            — Ну как хочешь, тогда я напишу ему смс. — Рафаэль держал в руках мобильный мага.

            — С ума сошёл?

            — Не-е-ет, это ты с ума сходишь, с тобой это часто, я привык. Отправлено.

            Магнус истерично рассмеялся.

            — Иногда я задаюсь вопросом… ты действительно мой друг или такой замаскированный враг?

            — Я твой самый лучший друг. К тому же я пока не сообщил Рагнору о твоей очередной «Великой Любви» иначе сейчас бы у тебя было целых два злоехидных друга.

            Магнус болезненно скривился. Объяснить Рафаэлю, что это не очередная, а кажется, единственная любовь сейчас практически невозможно.

            Особенно если учесть тот факт, что маг в себе тоже не уверен.

            — Хорошо, мой самый лучший друг, и что ты написал?

            — Не важно, но я подписался, радуйся. В прошлый раз я написал письмо от твоего имени. Или позапрошлый? Не помню. Ну да неважно.

            У Магнуса аж руки зачесались позвонить Лайтвуду, чтобы он зачитал сообщение. Любопытство — бич практически любого мага.

            — Чёрт тебя дери, Рафаэль.

            Магнус быстро написал что-то на клочке бумаги и сжёг посылая огненное сообщение. Ответ пришёл почти сразу:

            «Не скажу».

            — Ты смешной, когда дуешься, — поведал Рафаэль.

            Магнус чуть усмехнулся. Вампир действительно как никто умел поднять настроение.


	10. Я не пойду

            — Чёрт, уже завтра я женюсь, могу я поспать? — скривился Алек, увидев на пороге своей комнаты Изабель.

            — Вообще-то… свадьба сегодня.

            — Что?!

            — Одевайся. Или?.. Отменим?

            — Нет, да, господи…

            Изабель, вдоволь насладившись изумлённо-испуганным взглядом брата, вышла и отправила смс Магнусу.

 

            — О, а на твоей стороне есть Лайтвуд. Иззи просит тебя прийти на церемонию, — произнёс Рафаэль, мельком пробегая взглядом по сообщению. Телефон магу он так и не отдал. — О, ещё сообщение, да ты сегодня популярен. А вот и замечательный предлог, кстати, Клэри это та рыжеволосая? Она просит помощи с матерью, полагаю Джослин всё ещё в магической коме. Так что можешь просто туда сходить, помозолить глаза.

            — Я не…

            — Заткнись и иди. И обязательно, чтобы он тебя увидел.

            Маг не стал в очередной раз пытаться объяснить Рафаэлю, что это дурацкая идея и он не будет мешать свадьбе, даже если от этого зависит целостность его сердца.

            В конце-то концов, его не первый раз разбили и явно не в последний. Подумаешь, велика беда.

            Судьба любит пошутить, поэтому Алек, действительно застаёт Магнуса в Институте. Маг мысленно ругает себя, что не отказался от этой затеи, но исправить уже ничего нельзя.

            «Он ничего не чувствует ко мне. Ничего».

            — Ты же не хочешь опозорить семью, — слова срываются с языка прежде чем Магнус успевает подумать. Его преследует острое желание, почти потребность в том, чтобы сделать больно, надавить на душу каблуком и крутануться.

            Но Алеку, кажется, всё равно, он просто уходит и маг чувствует, что каким-то невообразимым образом надавил на свою душу, а не на его.

 

            Вид мёртвого друга возвращает мага к действительности. Сердечные проблемы отходят на второй план. Именно в эту секунду он понимает, что не так уж сильно и переживает.

            Подумаешь, свадьба.

            Он же не умрёт, в конце концов.

            Его можно будет видеть. Если продолжить общаться с Клэри, то можно будет видеть буквально каждый день.

            Сначала будет больно, но потом, потом всё встанет на свои места.

            А вот смерть — штука непоправимая.

 

_— Ненавижу эту фотографию._

 

            Бейн никогда не понимал такие приколы, а Рагнор — в свою очередь, половину своей бесконечности только и делал, что развлекался подобным образом. Ему доставляет удовольствие смерть. Многие ходят в душ, или ездят на море, а Рагнор — умирает. Говорит, что мозги прочищает примерно также. Или даже лучше. Он улыбается, успокаивает Магнуса, сообщает простые истины и вспоминает прошлое.

            На самом деле Рагнор никогда бы не позволил себе умереть в присутствии Магнуса, потому что последний был излишне раним и остро переживал любые потери, но сегодня это было необходимо. Больше всего древний маг боялся рецидива сердечных проблем Магнуса Бейна о котором его так любезно предупредил Рафаэль.

 

_— Тебе придётся бороться._

 

            Магнус находится где-то на грани между  принятием того, что Рагнор мёртв и осознанием излишней живучести древнего колдуна. Первая боль притупляется, да и если он способен говорить, то это уже нельзя назвать окончательной смертью.

 

 

            — Я не пойду туда, я же сказал. Просто, посмотрю. — Магнус стоит у стены церкви и вдумчиво колдует, он хочет сделать себе персональное прозрачное «окошко».

            — Пойдёшь, иначе я сам его оттуда вынесу. На ручках. И брошу к твоим ногам. Ты знаешь — я могу.

            Магнус действительно это знает. Рафаэль не имеет привычки бросать слова на ветер.

            — Ладно, хорошо, но я ничего не буду делать. Я просто туда зайду.

            — Взгляд поагрессивней, такой, словно ты хочешь его завалить, прям на алтарь. Хотя… ты и так хочешь. Иди. Не хочу ближайшие тридцать лет выслушивать твои стоны на тему того, что «Не пошёл, упустил, как я мог». — Вампир буквально впихнул Бейна в церковь.

 

            Магнус просто стоит и смотрит. Посреди ковровой дорожки. В лепестках роз.

            Он действительно не собирается ничего говорить или делать.

            Скажем прямо, в его планы не входило даже появление здесь.

            Мариз сама его провоцирует. Маг терпеть не может заносчивых Охотников и, особенно, Лайтвудов.

            Это не мешает ему утонуть в любви к одному из них.

            Он видит, как Алек спускается, идёт к нему.

            Он почти уверен, что Охотник сейчас вытолкает его взашей. Или прорычит в лицо что-нибудь яростное.

            Прогонит.

            «Он ничего ко мне не чувствует. Ничего».

            Магнус хочет сделать шаг назад и малодушно раствориться в портале, чтобы никогда не узнать, что хочет сделать юный Лайтвуд.

            Он готов вырываться, готов оттолкнуть Охотника от себя магией, пусть только попробует прогнать.

            Только…

            Мысли слипаются в один комок, когда Алек его целует.

            При всех. Сам.

            Глупый, безрассудный поступок. Способ послать всех к чертям.

 

_— Что я только что сделал?_

 

            Маг тихо смеётся, почти вся жизнь Алека проходит под этим нехитрым девизом.

            — Я могу стереть им всем память, — предлагает маг тихо, чуть склонившись к Лайтвуду, щекоча колдовским дыханием его шею. Охотник мелко вздрагивает и качает головой.

            — Нет, пусть.

            Мариз смотрит с такой яростью, что Бейн почти на сто процентов уверен, она в подробностях видит, как делает из него музейный экспонат. Такой зеленоватенький, в формалине.

            Силёнок маловато.

            Иззи посылает Магнусу благодарный взгляд и улыбается, светло и спокойно. Вот теперь всё правильно.

            — Сбежим? — Алек, кажется, в ужасе сам от себя и невольно пятится под разъярённым взглядом матери. Адреналин схлынул и осознание навалилось на плечи тяжёлым грузом.

            — Любое желание, Александр. — Магнус эффектно щёлкает пальцами и они вдвоём исчезают в лиловой дымке.


	11. Жалеешь?

            — Я, правда, сбежал вчера со своей свадьбы? — тихо спросил Алек проснувшись. В целом, вопрос звучит достаточно глупо, если учесть то, что проснулся он среди красных простыней и подушек.

            Магнус полусидит, прислонившись плечами к спинке кровати, и читает какой-то древний фолиант, одной рукой он рассеяно перебирает волосы Охотника.

            — М… н-да. А ещё ты родителям признался в том, что со мной. И Конклаву. Даже Джейсу. — Маг перевернул страницу магией.

            Алек резко сел.

            — Вот же…

            — Ты жалеешь? Я всё ещё могу стереть им всем память, теперь это сложнее, но я могу.

            — Нет, я не… просто… Для тебя это всё легко. Отец мне голову оторвёт.

            — Отец? Мне показалось, что на это больше настроена Мариз.

            — Не успокоил, это всего лишь значит, что голову мне оторвут дважды.

            Маг отложил в сторону книгу и потянул к себе юного Лайтвуда, обвив его и руками и ногами.

            — Успокойся, никто ничего тебе не оторвёт. Теперь ты мой.

            Алек невольно вздрагивает от звука волнующего шёпота мага.

            Искуситель, вот умеет же говорить так, что забываешь абсолютно всё, что когда-либо беспокоило.

            Охотник постепенно расслабляется в его руках, откидывается назад и глубоко вдыхает.

            — Всё, спасибо, я успокоился. Можешь отпускать.

            — Не хочу.

            — Из этого положения, мне неудобно тебя целовать.

            Маг весело смеётся и чуть отстраняется. Алек почти сразу нависает над ним и целует, словно в последний раз. Отчего-то все поцелуи Алека такие, прощально-горькие, но в этом явно что-то есть.

            Магнус не понаслышке знаком с горечью утраты. И, пожалуй, он её ненавидит. Но без неё — никак. Без контрастов жизнь, тем более бессмертная жизнь, становится до тошноты пресной.

            — О чём ты думаешь? — Алек пристроил голову на плече мага и задумчиво вырисовывал на обнажённой груди полу демона узоры.

            — О смерти и быстротечности времени.

            — Нашёл место и время. — Алек приподнялся и чуть прикусил мага за мочку уха. — Всё ещё думаешь о смерти?

            — М-м-м… да-а… — Магнус легко включился в предложенную игру.

            — А так? — Руки Лайтвуда пробежали вдоль боков, оставляя почти материальный след из мурашек. — Или вот так… — Алек нарисовал целую дорожку из поцелуев от шеи вниз, ровно до того места, где должен быть пупок.

            Улыбнулся и отстранился.

            — Ты быстро схватываешь, — прохрипел Магнус. Голос его предал, как и жалкие остатки самообладания. Он потянул Охотника на себя и поцеловал, едва в силах дышать.

            — У меня хороший учитель, и мне пора в Институт. — Алек легко встал с кровати, выпутавшись из объятий мага и одеяла. Потянулся, как кот, под его изумлённым взглядом и подобрал с пола брюки.

            — Ты издеваешься? — спросил Магнус отстранённо, чуть приподняв брови.

            — Нет, Джейс прислал сообщение. Ему нужна моя помощь.

            — Джейс значит…

            — Хочешь поговорить об этом? — Алек совсем не скрывает перед Магнусом, что влюблён в своего брата по оружию. Он, также, не скрывает, что просто взять и вырезать из души и сердца чувства он не может.

            Нет такой руны.

            — Нет, просто меня раздражает, когда ты одеваешься. Обратный процесс куда веселее.

            — Я люблю тебя. Нет, серьёзно. Я очень тебя люблю и скоро вернусь.

            Алек, не дав магу осмыслить прозвучавшие слова, быстро поцеловал его и сбежал через стационарный портал в шкафу настроенный на его спальню в Институте.

 

 

            — Проиграл! — довольно разулыбалась Иззи. — Значит, за едой бежишь ты, Джейс.

            Блондин скривился и встал с кровати Алека, которой последний пользовался возмутительно редко. Фактически — никогда.

            — И что тебе стоило вывалиться из портала взъерошенным и голым? — спросил он невольно улыбаясь.

            — А… эм. У Магнуса есть моя одежда, но если это так принципиально… могу исправить, но это займёт какое-то время, — Алек, с серьёзным выражением лица, направился обратно к порталу.

            Джейс и Изабель залились счастливым хохотом.

            — Этот маг определённо хорошо на тебя влияет, брат. У тебя есть примерно пятнадцать минут, что тебе взять?

            — Бери тоже, что и себе, — отмахнулся Охотник и скрылся в портале.


	12. В бою

            Мало кому доводилось видеть Магнуса в бою. Не то чтобы он редко сражался, нет. Он редко встречал противника способного _действительно_ заставить его сражаться, а не играть подобно большому сытому коту с неудачливой мышкой.

            Даже с демонами Магнус больше выпендривался, чем сражался.

            Даже с Валентином.

            Маг прожил так много жизней, он так часто стоял на краю гибели, что, как он думал, ничто уже не сможет заставить его биться, словно берсерку, способному бросить свою жизнь на грязный кровавый песок в угоду победе.

            Он ошибался.

            Когда на весах, словно в насмешку, оказалась жизнь Охотника. Одного единственного, важного Охотника с голубыми глазами, темнеющими в моменты страсти Магнус понял, что способен разорвать руками, что и кого угодно.

            Если бы Рагнор увидел его сейчас, то, пожалуй, сбежал бы. От греха подальше.

            И Магнус бы никогда его не обвинил в трусости.

            С пальцев колдуна срываются синие и лиловые искры. Земля вспучивается, словно от движения тектонических плит, здания осыпаются серой пылью.

            Магнус знает, что Александр. Его Александр где-то там, за этими стенами. Его спрятали от него.

            Его пытали там.

            А может быть пытают прямо сейчас.

            Он проходит толпу каких-то магов и охотников насквозь, словно раскалённый клинок разрезает масло.

            За его спиной только обгоревшие трупы.

            Магнус сейчас очень похож на своего отца. Во всяком случае пахнет от него точно так же: серой и кровью. И сила от него исходит колоссальная. Тёмная. Злая.

            От него в разные стороны разбегаются даже насекомые.

            Магнус слушал. Он одновременно желал и жутко боялся услышать голос Лайтвуда. Услышать его крик.

            Но он так ничего и не услышал. Обошёл все дома. Все, до единого.

            — Эй, маг, а ты не думал, что мы держали пленников в тех зданиях, что ты разрушил?

            Магнус сразу определил, что с ним говорит проекция. Он проигнорировал вопрос и коротко, зло выплюнул:

            — Отдайте Александра и вы, возможно, доживёте до рассвета.

            — Ты не получишь его.

            — Это от вас не зависит. В ваших силах изменить лишь собственную судьбу, но я уже вижу, что вы предпочитаете долгую и мучительную смерть. Что же… желание клиента — закон.

            Бейн резко взмахнул рукой, принудительно развеивая чужую иллюзию.

            Обернувшись, маг наткнулся на испуганную Изабель. Она настороженно осматривалась и не верила в то, что видит.

            — Ты не врал, — произнесла она тихо.

            Магнус усмехнулся. Когда он говорил, что лично убьёт каждого, кто даже мельком подумал о том, чтобы причинить Александру вред, он, действительно, не врал.

            Юный нефилим занял слишком много места в жизни мага. Поселился в его душе и сердце. И маг уж точно не планировал так легко его отпустить.

            — Мне нужно идти, — коротко бросил колдун и исчез в сверкании лиловых искр.

 

            На этот раз Магнус материализовался в центре огромной залы. Чуть в стороне, в пентаграмме, без сознания лежал человек.

            Он сразу его узнал.

            — Итак, — голос донёсся откуда-то сверху. — Ты знаешь, что достать его из пентаграммы, не выйдет. Ты всё же демон, пусть и лишь наполовину. Так что давай заключим сделку.

            Маг рассмеялся. И смех его волнами прокатился по огромному помещению, ударился о стены и вернулся, троекратно усиленный. Алек, словно услышав сквозь глубокий обморок знакомый смех, конвульсивно дёрнулся. Свежие раны на запястьях снова начали кровоточить.

            Пентаграмма была начертана кровью Охотника и поддерживалась его жизненными силами.

            — Я найду и убью каждого из вас, — произнёс маг, резко оборвав хохот. — Каждого.

            — Убьёшь, я верю, но ангелочка своего не получишь.

            Пентаграмма вспыхнула глубоким багрянцем и нефелим исчез.

            — Я дам тебе подсказку, — ехидно сообщил голос. — Ищи его в Аду.

            Магнус Бейн по достоинству оценил этот ход противника.

            Они ошиблись. Взяли не того заложника. Столкнулись с превосходящими силами, буквально подписали себе смертный приговор. И вот так вот ловко решили убрать мага с поля боя.

            Из Ада Магнуса уже никто не выпустит.

            Все это знают.

            Одно они не учли.

            Бейн — мстителен.

            Сначала он убьёт всех, кого собирался. И так, как собирался. Медленно. Смакуя каждый крик.

            И лишь потом отправится за синеглазым ангелом, которому совсем не место в Аду.

            Магнус знает, что предложить отцу, за свободу Охотника. Знает то, от чего он не откажется.


	13. Обмен

            Алек приходит в себя очень тяжело. Рывками выныривает из удушающих кошмаров и проваливается вновь.

            Он просит помощи, зовёт кого-то в горячем бреду, но не называет имён.

            Даже в таком состоянии он помнит, что нужно молчать. Нельзя подвергать опасности близких.

            Иззи плачет на его груди, в короткие минуты сознанья пытается объяснить, доказать, что он дома, что он спасён.

            Алек не верит ей и снова проваливается в губительную тьму.

            Окончательно Алек приходит в себя спустя почти неделю. Резко вскакивает, словно его током ударило.

            Джейс крепко прижимает его к себе. Не даёт дёргаться. Успокаивает.

            — Я ничего не помню, — выдаёт Алек изумлённо. — Только глаза… золотые глаза. Где Магнус?

            Ему никто не отвечает. Клэри отводит взгляд. Иззи смотрит в пол. Джейс задерживает дыхание, Алек чувствует это спиной.

            Лайтвуд не повторяет вопрос. И так всё предельно ясно.

            — Он поменялся со мной местами, — хрипло произнёс лучник в пустоту.

            Алек, как не старался, не смог вспомнить ничего из того, что произошло с ним _там_. Только какие-то неясные образы, тени. И глаза. Золотые, нечеловеческие глаза мага.

 

 

            — Ты такой… омерзительно-человечный. — Демон кривит тонкие губы. Магнус молчит. Он украл воспоминания Алека об Аде и не жалеет об этом. Пусть отец его накажет за это, не важно. Едва ли он может придумать что-то хуже того, что и так собирается сделать.

            Асмодей уже довольно долго осторожно намекает сыну, что неплохо было бы стать, наконец, полноправным демоном. Встать рядом с отцом на законное место.

            Но Магнус слишком хорошо осведомлён о том, как именно становятся демонами.

            Такой судьбы он себе не желает.

            Только вот жизнь не поинтересовалась его желаниями.

            Чтобы стать демоном нужно уничтожить в себе всё человеческое, выжечь, вырезать. Убить.

            Любовь, преданность, обиду, злость, жалость.

            Всё это должно уйти.

            А для этого необходима боль.

            Много боли. Смертельно много.

 

 

            Магнус знает, что этим пыткам не будет конца, пока в нём не умрёт он сам, его личность, оставив после себя лишь жестокого демона, поэтому он даже не пытается сдержать крик боли. Здесь его никто не увидит и не услышит. Не перед кем стыдиться. Некому показывать силу характера.

            Бейн быстро теряет счёт времени. Всё вокруг затянуто мутной пеленой липкого тумана. Он не пытается смотреть по сторонам, а просто лежит и наслаждается неожиданным перерывом между пытками.

            Боль отступает неохотно. Магнус буквально чувствует, как она стекает с его пальцев вместе с кровью.

            На самом деле он уже умер.

            Пожалуй, даже несколько раз, но падать ниже — некуда. Поэтому пытки возобновляются вновь и вновь.

 

 

            — Эй, я знаю, что ты уже не спишь, — прозвучал над ухом знакомый голос. Магнус дёрнулся, резко распахнул глаза и замер.

            Рядом с ним, в кровати, обняв его за талию, лежал Алек.

            — Александр, но что?.. Как?

            — М-да… Всё же не стоило так набираться на празднике фей. Последний коктейль был явно лишним, а может и последние несколько. Ты вообще помнишь, как здесь оказался?

            — Н-нет. — Магнус помнил совсем другое.

            Неужели, правда, сон.

            Если так, то стоит сходить к психологу. Такие многоуровневые кошмары до добра не доводят.

            Он потянулся поцеловать Охотника и резко отпрянул, когда лицо Лайтвуда изменилось. Стало агрессивным. Злым.

            — Не так быстро, маг. Я достал тебя.

            Бейн забился в судорогах. Иллюзия мира разрушилась и лишь память о запахе любимого щекотала ноздри, причиняя ещё б _о_ льшую боль.


	14. Он больше не хочет…

            — Джейс! Джейс, ты нужен нам! — Изабель, с грохотом вбежала в комнату Вэйланда, Клэри, от неожиданности, свалилась с узкой кровати и потащила за собой блондина.

            Некоторое время все в замешательстве и смущении покашливали и распутывались.

            Изабель деликатно отвернулась.

            — Что случилось, Из? — Охотник застегнул штаны и потянулся к рубашке. Клэри закуталась в халат.

            — Алек исчез.

            — Совсем?

            — Его не могут отследить, явно скрывает какое-то волшебство. Ты нужен нам.

            — Я и сейчас его чувствую. Не обязательно проводить ритуалы. Идём. Клэри?

            — Десять минут и я готова.

            — Хорошо, тогда встречаемся в оружейной. Сами его найдём. Он наверняка отправился за Магнусом.

 

            Джейс потерял след Алека спустя несколько часов погони.

            — Что будем делать? — Изабель нервно постукивала ладонью по колену.

            — Ты — отправляйся к Саймону, попробуйте уговорить Рафаэля нам помочь, а мы с Клэри пока продолжим движение. Я примерно представляю, где он был, прежде чем исчез. На телефоне.

            Джейс и Клэри вышли из автомобиля и забрали из кузова мотоцикл.

            — Ты, правда, потерял его? — прокричала Клэри, когда Джейс уверенно свернул направо.

            — Нет, но Изабель никогда его не пустит туда, а он никогда не остановится. Из уже один раз потеряла брата совсем недавно, теперь она сначала его оглушит и запрёт где-нибудь, а потом будет выслушивать и не факт, что прислушается.

            — Мы спустимся в Ад?

            — Я основательно к этому подготовился, — кивнул блондин. — Я ждал только, когда Алек очнётся, предполагалось, что он придёт ко мне за помощью и я такой: « _Бац!_ У меня есть план!», но этот упрямый осёл пошёл сам.

            — Вы действительно, как братья. Есть у вас общая черта, ослистость, например, — протянула Клэри.

            — Э-эй! Я же извинился, уже раз сто! Не буду я больше переходить на тёмную сторону, обещаю!

            — Я просто тебе напоминаю.

            — Напиши Саймону, чтобы они сделали вид, что помогают Изабель, но не помогли. Пусть займут её чем-нибудь активным.

            — Ты же знаешь, что она нас убьёт, как только узнает, что мы всё подстроили?

            — Ну, мне приятно думать, что дома меня ждёт Изабель, которая в гневе куда страшнее любого демона.

 

 

            Алек ругался даже через кляп. Крутил руками в попытке освободиться, но Джейс — мастер по связыванию.

            — Подожди, Алек. Послушай, — пыталась достучаться до него Клэри. Получалось у неё не сказать, чтобы очень хорошо.

            — Хорошо, что ты предложила его связать. Второй раз мы бы не поймали его так легко, — произнёс Джейс и взял со столика чашку с кофе. Он знал, что сейчас с Алеком говорить бессмысленно. Вот минут через десять, когда он устанет вырываться…

            — Алек, я тебя сейчас опять отключу, — пригрозила Клэри. — Со второго раза у меня получится лучше! Неделю будешь медленным и тихим!

            Алек перестал неразборчиво ругаться и зло посмотрел сначала на девушку, потом на своего парабатай.

            — Врываться в Ад в одиночку с одним лишь луком наперевес — безрассудно, — коротко бросил Джейс. — Как минимум ещё два клинка тебе не помешают. Я бы даже сказал — необходимы.

            — У нас уже есть план, — добавила Клэри, распутывая узлы на запястьях Охотника.

            — Вы что, идёте со мной? — изумлённо выдохнул Лайтвуд, резким движением стягивая кляп.

            — Естественно, — как само собой разумеющееся подтвердила Клэри. — Ты же меня спасал и Джейса, неужели ты думаешь, что мы можем бросить своего друга?

            — Мы понимаем тебя, Алек, — произнёс Джейс. — И мы вытащим его.

            Алек благодарно улыбнулся.

            В какой-то момент Лайтвуд почувствовал себя одиноким. Совершенно одиноким. И чуть не наделал глупостей.

            — Простите.

            — За что? — Джейс насторожился.

            — За то, что не верил в тебя. В вас.

            — Хватит болтать. Нам нужно оружие. Много оружия, — отмахнулся Вейланд. Ему совсем не хотелось выслушивать пустые извинения.

            Алек имел полное право никому не доверять. Во всяком случае, когда дело касалось такого экзотического способа самоубийства.

            К тому же ради кого? Ради жителя нижнего мира. Алека вполне могли бы засудить, лишить рун и изгнать даже за мысли о подобном.

            На их с Магнусом отношения пока закрывают глаза, преимущественно потому, что не знают насколько всё серьёзно.

 

 

            Магнус захлёбывался в крови. Алек стоял над ним и жутко улыбаясь, наносил один удар ножом за другим.

            Смерть не приходила. Здесь она всегда сильно опаздывала.

            Кровь клокотала в горле, пузырилась на губах, мешала дышать.

            Сознание путалось, уплывало. Воспоминания перемешивались.

            — Алек… Остановись… пожалуйста.

 

            _Это не Алек…_

 

            — Остановись.

 

            Милостивая Смерть, наконец, пришла к нему. Забрала боль. Подарила глубокую, глухую тьму. Спокойную.

            Тьму, где его больше не убивает тот, кому он готов, всегда был готов, отдать свою жизнь.

            Но только не так.

 

            Оживать — мучительно больно.

            Магнус не хочет открывать глаза. Он не хочет снова видеть _его_ лицо.

            Снова чувствовать боль.

            Умирать.

            А потом вновь оживать.

            Раз за разом.

            Любой может сломаться. Особенно в Аду.

            Магнус уже не может вспомнить кто он. Единственное, что всё ещё существует в его измученном сознании, так это глубокие, невероятно синие глаза, только теперь они прочно ассоциируются с болью.

            Он больше не хочет их видеть.


	15. Плата за свободу

            Алек сражается так яростно, что даже Джейсу становится немного не по себе.

            Одному демону Лайтвуд просто выломал позвоночник одним мощным рывком, голыми руками, а потом только добил клинком.

            Джейс, пожалуй, впервые идёт чуть позади, прикрывает спину своему парабатай. Они немного поменялись ролями. У Джейса больше нет желания шутить над своим братом по оружию на тему того, что он до восемнадцатилетия ни одного демона не убил, пацифист. Да и вообще всегда старался держаться чуть в стороне от битв.

            Клэри сражается рядом. Ей не хватает боевого опыта, но она с успехом восполняет недостачу яростью и целым ворохом новых разрушительных рун, которые веером разлетаются во все стороны, жаля и убивая демонов.

            Кажется, что они идут целую вечность, а демоны всё не заканчиваются. Каждый новый коридор, тоннель, зал, приносит сотню новых противников, а они даже не знают правильно ли они идут. Клэри устаёт. Запас её физических и энергетических сил на исходе, это видно по тому, как она медленнее рисует руны и чаще дышит, старается не поднимать лишний раз клинок. Джейс, по возможности, держится ближе к ней, но у него у самого уже руки подрагивают, а жгучая демонская кровь заливает скользящую в пальцах рукоять клинка. Только Алек продолжает идти вперёд подобно берсерку. Его, словно бы, и вовсе не волнует, что происходит вокруг, он просто прорубается сквозь демонские тела и идёт к своей цели, не обращая внимания на такие мелочи, как рваная рана на боку от чьих-то когтей, царапина на предплечье длиной до самого локтя.

            Джейс мельком думает, что Алек нанёс на своё тело какую-нибудь запрещённую или вовсе новую руну. Хорошо, если это его не убьёт.

 

            — Стой, Алек. Стой. Привал, — тормозит друга блондин. Клэри больше не может держать такой ритм и просто падает на каменный пол где-то на грани сознания.

            — Я не могу остановиться. Оставайтесь. Догоните, когда сможете.

            Джейс не успевает ничего возразить, Лайтвуд почти бегом скрывается в темноте следующего коридора.

 

 

            Неслыханная дерзость с боем прорубаться в недра Ада. И ради кого? Ради полудемона с кошачьими глазами. Асмодей пьёт ядовито-зелёный коктейль и чуть морщится, когда очередной демон с треском проваливается на нижние круги Ада. Он чувствует каждое такое низвержение, как неприятный зуд, которого внезапно стало слишком много.

            — У меня возмутительно бесполезные подданные. Не находишь?

            У его ног лежит Магнус, он, не понятно, либо без сознания, либо и вовсе мёртв. А рядом на корточках сидит Александр Лайтвуд. Точнее — его точная копия. Он вертит в руках узкий, блестящий отточенными гранями, нож. Улыбается жутко.

            — Пожалуй, да. Нужно аккредитацию на проф. пригодность провести.

            — Займёшься этим, когда закончится это надоедливое копошение.

            — Конечно. — Нож на мгновение отразил пламя камина, оставил светлый росчерк в воздухе. Брызнула кровь. — У тебя очень упрямый сын, ты знал?

            — Догадывался. Но уверен, что ты с этим справишься.

            Демон коротко поклонился и исчез в лиловом облаке вместе с Магнусом. В следующее же мгновение в помещение вломился настоящий Лайтвуд, он тяжело дышал и весь был в демонской и своей крови. Ужасающее зрелище, надо признать.

            — Где он?

            Асмодей гортанно рассмеялся.

            — Не так быстро, нефилим. Ты в моём царстве. Здесь ты права голоса не имеешь, пока я не позволю.

            Алек хотел возразить что-то, но из его рта не вырвалось ни звука.

            — Вот. Так гораздо лучше. Теперь я поясню тебе некоторые моменты. Вы сюда не ворвались, о, конечно нет, я вас впустил. Осознай это. Демона в Аду убить нельзя, его можно лишь низвергнуть на этаж ниже, не более того. а теперь главное… Как я люблю такие моменты! Вы в ловушке. Все трое, твои друзья так вообще уже в темнице, примерно там же где и твой возлюбленный маг, точнее то, что от него осталось.

            Алек рванулся вперёд, но его мгновенно схватили за руки два, явившихся, словно из воздуха, демона. Их когти до боли вонзились в кожу, почти прорывая её. Ещё чуть-чуть и хлынет кровь.

            — Не дёргайся, мальчик. Тебе повезло. Последнее время мне скучно, так что… Сделка?

            — Я не заключаю сделки с демонами, — прохрипел Алек. Голос его едва слушался.

            — Неверный ответ. Давай я тебе кое-что покажу, а потом ты решишь, согласен ли ты на сделку, чтобы спасти мага или нет.

            Сизое облако охватило Охотника и перенесло в камеру, где содержался маг.

 

            Небольшая комната, каменные стены, пол и потолок. Обычная такая пещера. Окон, естественно, нет, да и куда бы они выходили? В непроглядный мрак Ада, разбавленный редкими всполохами пламени?

            Не очень утешительная картинка получилась бы.

            Единственный источник света: тусклая, уже догорающая свеча, да угли в небольшом кострище в самом центре.

            Магнус лежит чуть в стороне, его руки, безвольно раскинутые в стороны — изрезаны. Вокруг головы лужей запеклась тёмная кровь. Кошачьи глаза мага распахнуты, зрачки неестественно расширены и… пусты.

            В них совсем нет жизни.

            Алек упал на колени рядом с ним. Дрожащей рукой коснулся лица.

            Холодное.

            Твёрдое.

            _Мёртвое._

            Его волной накрыл ужас от осознания всей неисправимости произошедшего. Он снова и снова неосознанно гладит острые, запавшие скулы мага, не в силах перестать смотреть в его мёртвые глаза, которые медленно, почти незаметно, наполняются белёсой дымкой.

            Тот момент, когда зрачки мага резко сузились, а потом снова расширились, Охотник пропустил. Заметил только, как он конвульсивно вздрогнул, хрипло вдохнул, давясь сгустками запёкшейся в горле крови, и прошептал почти бессильно:

            — Хватит…

            — Магнус? О, ангелы. Ты жив. — Алек обхватил мага за плечи и прижал к себе. Зарылся лицом в слипшиеся волосы, пахнущие сажей и кровью.

            — Хватит… пожалуйста, хватит… — тихо шептал маг безвольно обвиснув в руках Охотника. В первое мгновение он даже пытался вырваться, но не смог, слишком ослаб для сопротивления.

            — Магнус, эй, ты узнаёшь меня? Я Алек. Помнишь? Что они с тобой делали?.. О, ангелы… — Алек осторожно коснулся губами виска Магнуса. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты меня помнишь.

            — Мой глупый нефилим, — на грани слышимости прошептал маг, — как бы я хотел, чтобы всё это стало правдой… Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты пришёл…

            — Это правда! Магнус, пожалуйста, поверь мне! Я здесь!

            — Я верю, Александр. Мой Алек… верю, — бездумно, неосознанно проговорил Магнус, едва ли вкладывая в эти слова смысл. Это были просто слова. Просто мечта, воплотившаяся в звук.

            — Кажется, он не узнаёт тебя, нефилим, — прозвучал за спиной Алека насмешливый голос Асмодея.

            — Что ты с ним сделал?

            — О, ничего такого, чего не делал с другими.

            У Алека сильно дрожали руки. Магнус продолжал что-то бессвязно бормотать, не делая попыток вырваться.

            — Ты подумал на счёт сделки? — участливо, почти вежливо спросил демон.

            — Чего ты хочешь?

            — Немного развлечений для себя и подданных. Ты выйдешь на Арену.

            — Сколько побед я должен одержать, чтобы уйти вместе со своими друзьями и магом?

            — М-м-м… дай подумать… Шесть. Моё любимое число. Осквернённая двойственная тройка, сохранившая свою порочную двойственность даже в новом обличии. Итак, шесть боёв, шесть побед и я помашу вам на прощание алым платочком. Сопливая сцена получится, даже думать противно.

            — Ты отпустишь всех нас.

            — Конечно, честное слово.

            — Этого мало.

            — Хитрый нефилим. Хорошо. Будь по-твоему.

            Асмодей буквально из воздуха выловил небольшой свиток и, развернув, мазнул кровью в самом низу листа.

            — Держи, ангел, это — твои гарантии.


	16. Арена

            — Итак, сегодня у нас на Арене необычный гость! Настоящий Сумеречный Охотник!

            Лайтвуд неприязненно скривился. Арена, зрители, даже комментатор, это всё больше походило на фарс. Какую-то жуткую игру. Одну из тех, в которые рубятся примитивные с помощью джойстиков или как там называются эти штуки с кнопками?

            Только на кнопки здесь не понажимаешь.

            Первый поединок — относительно лёгкий. Пришлось лишь немного побегать. Да и левой руке досталось, но онемение уже проходит.

            Второй бой оставляет глубокую рану на левом бедре. Она сильно кровоточит и это плохо.

            В третьем бою Алек побеждает на чистом упрямстве. В его глазах стоит туман мешающий видеть, но он продолжает бить даже тогда, когда демон уже падает.

            Всему есть предел и даже выносливости Алека Лайтвуда.

            Асмодей не даёт ему передышки.

            Да и с чего бы?

            Четвёртый бой грозит закончиться фатально для Охотника, но ему везёт. В последнее мгновение он успевает увернуться от демонского клинка и вонзить в ответ свой.

            Алек тяжело дышит. Потеря крови становится критичной. Он чувствует, что ещё немного и сознание покинет тело. Навсегда.

            Единственное, что удерживает Охотника в сознании — это не пропавшее ещё ощущение холодных худых пальцев мага в его руках, да хриплый шёпот: «Хватит…» застрявший в голове, подобно огромной занозе.

            В пятом бою Лайтвуду приходится прибегнуть к руне «Марионетки» и это шаг в пропасть. Он больше не чувствует правую ногу, а левая продолжает кровоточить.

            Уповая лишь на обострившиеся инстинкты, Лайтвуд наотмашь бьёт клинком куда-то вправо и вверх.

            Цепляет демона на излёте. Самым кончиком клинка и тот глухо, гортанно рычит от боли.

            Но это не низший демон, чтобы исчезать лишь только от царапины.

            Кровь застилает Алеку глаза и ему приходится уходить от ответной атаки вслепую.

            Он остервенело трёт лицо избавляясь от уже запёкшихся корочек и лишь успев открыть глаза мгновенно парирует атаку демона.

            Охотник не медлит. Он бросается вперёд, прямо на острые когти, стараясь, тем не менее, подставить под удар наименее важные органы.

            Победа даётся большой кровью. В левом боку у него четыре глубокие раны, заражённые ядом.

            Исцеляющие руны чудом держат внутренности хотя бы в приблизительном порядке.

            Только остановившееся кровотечение на бедре снова открывается.

            Лайтвуд мельком думает, что ещё чуть-чуть и крови в нём и вовсе не останется.

            Признаться, он думал, что её уже и так нет.

            Сюрприз.

            Осознание того, что следующий бой — последний, придало Охотнику дополнительных сил.

            «Одна победа — и мы дома».

 

            Из клубов голубоватого дыма, так по-пижонски вычурно, шагнул демон. Он очень отличался от всех предыдущих противников Лайтвуда. Спокойный взгляд, красивые худые руки, длинные пальцы, костюм-тройка, уложенные в тщательном беспорядке волосы, глаза очерченные тёмными тенями, не сразу и понять косметика или просто такой тон кожи.

            Движения демона на редкость грациозные, пленительные, мешают соображать быстро и, что важно, здраво.

            Пристальное же внимание янтарных кошачьих глаз и вовсе лишает Охотника всякой возможности ровно дышать.

 

            — Магнус?


	17. Чёрный Ягуар

            — Магнус?

            Алек не мог заставить себя поверить в реальность происходящего.

            Совсем недавно он прижимал его окровавленного, обессилившего к своей груди.

            А теперь они стоят друг напротив друга. На Арене. Готовые к бою.

            Хотя нет. Алек к бою не готов. Какое там.

            — Ты помнишь меня? — голос Охотника дрогнул, не подчиняясь.

            — Да. — В янтарных глазах холод. — Ты пытал меня.

            Алек, при всей его реакции, не смог даже отследить атаку Магнуса. Он ударил энергетическим сгустком прямо в лицо. Охотник упал на колени, ослеплённый болью и магией. Взвыл, закрывая глаза ладонями и резко откатился в сторону, почувствовав короткое прикосновение к плечу.

            Он не хотел проверять, чем обернётся тесный контакт с магом.

            Зрение постепенно вернулось. Маг стоял в отдалении и спокойно смотрел на Алека. Ждал. На его лице не отражалось ни единой эмоции. Словно бой этот ему уже порядком надоел.

            — Магнус, пожалуйста, вспомни…

            — Я всё помню, — оборвал демон.

            Магический удар снова настиг Алека. На этот раз в спину. Не удержав равновесие, он упал лицом вниз, не в силах даже вздохнуть.

            — Нет. Нет. Нет, — шептал он отрывисто прямо в песок. — Это не правда. Не может быть правдой. Обман. Всё обман.

            Клинок Серафима мазнул воздух, отрезав лишь концы прядей чёрных волос.

            Как хотел он ещё хоть раз зарыться в них пальцами.

 

            _Обман…_

 

            На этот раз Лайтвуд смог увернуться от атаки мага. Ушёл чуть в сторону и вниз, а затем атаковал сам. Лук возник из воздуха, легко и привычно лёг в ладонь, стрела, будто сама прыгнул на тетиву, и сорвалась с неё, как собака, спущенная с цепи, лишь мелькнуло красное оперение, кровавым росчерком порхнуло мимо лица вперёд к своей цели.

            Магнус поймал стрелу за древко. А вот вторую — не успел. Не увидел. Она вонзилась в локтевой сустав правой руки и глубоко ушла в плоть.

            — Можешь не пытаться её вытащить, эти наконечники делал для меня ты сам. Вспомни. Пожалуйста.

            Губы Магнуса изогнулись в кривой усмешке и он, сильным рывком, вырвал стрелу, словно бы и не чувствуя боли, которая должна быть просто ужасной. Алек готов был поклясться, что вместе со стрелой выскочил и сустав, или же какая-то его часть.

            Тетива снова тренькнула, пуская в полёт очередную стрелу, но цель она не нашла. Маг припал на одно колено, а в следующую секунду Лайтвуда атаковал огромный чёрный кот с массивной, лобастой головой, больше всего похожий на ягуара. Его зубы с невероятной силой сомкнулись, ломая лук на три неравные части. Алек откатился прочь больно ударившись и без того сильно пострадавшим плечом.

 

            _Ты должен перебороть себя, Алек Лайтвуд. От этой победы зависит не только твоя жизнь._

 

            Ангельский клинок ярко вспыхнул в руке Охотника. Прочертил неровную полоску света в воздухе, словно обозначая границу.

            Ягуар чуть попятился, щуря свои невозможно яркие янтарные глаза. Пошёл по кругу, припадая к земле. Его правая лапа двигалась немного медленнее, но, вероятно, трансформация частично сгладила повреждения нанесённые стрелой.

            Алек старался держаться лицом к зверю, но это становилось всё сложнее. Голова кружилась. Яд из раны на боку стал быстро распространяться. Иратце истратила весь свой запас сил, кровь потоком потекла по лицу, рукам, ногам… Удушливая, тягучая боль накатывала волнами, рука с клинком дрожала, ладонь стала скользкой от крови.

            Ягуар прыгнул внезапно, как и все кошки, он умел выбирать момент, когда противник отвлёкся.

            Он прижал Алека лапами к земле, выпустил острые когти и с каким-то пугающим наслаждением укусил за плечо сверху, легко переламывая правую ключицу.

            Он рвал и кусал его с яростью и наслаждением одновременно. Лайтвуд не шевелился, чувствуя вес большой кошки на своей груди, он даже не пытался сделать вдох.

 

            _От исхода этого боя зависит жизнь Джейса._

 

            Преодолевая боль, используя последние ресурсы организма, он коротко полоснул зверя клинком, а когда тот отшатнулся, Охотник подрезал ему сухожилия на задних ногах лишая способности двигаться.

            Ягуар с утробным рычанием упал на песок, заколотил длинным хвостом вздымая тучи пыли, а затем его форма стала меняться и вот уже в песке снова лежит, казалось бы, человек, и смотрит с яростью, которая недоступна даже зверю.

            Алеку больно смотреть в эти глаза и видеть в них жажду крови. Его крови.

            Клинок выпадает из рук Охотника и он снова падает на песок.

            Потолок здесь красивый. Он имитирует ночное небо, даже луна есть.

            — Э, нет. Так не пойдёт. — Асмодей появился в центре Арены. — Победа засчитывается только со смертью проигравшего.

            — Что ты с ним сделал? — голос Алека слабый, тихий, но демон слышит его.

            — То, что нужно было сделать уже давно. Пробудил в нём демоническую сущность. Он, в конце-концов, мой сын.

            — Меняем условия сделки. Пять побед — ты отпускаешь Клэри и Джейса.

            — А ты, значит, хочешь остаться?

            — Не хочу.

            — Но останешься. Как трогательно. Хорошо. Но бой вы, завершите, как это предписано. Не волнуйся, мальчик. Я держу свои обещания. Твои друзья уже свободны.

            У Магнуса много сил, он стягивает свои раны магией и уже через секунду после исчезновения Асмодея снова прижимает Алека к песку уже в человеческом обличии. В его руке короткий, в две ладони, нож с острым, немного изогнутым лезвием. Он наносит удары один за одним, беспорядочно, яростно, как сошедший с ума.

            Лайтвуд захлёбывается бурлящей в горле пенистой кровью. Он чуть улыбается краешками губ.

 

            _Пусть лучше так… это правильно. Смерть — это легко._

 

            — Люблю. Тебя. — Слова едва звучат, но Магнус слышит их. В его янтарных глазах на мгновение появляется тень какого-то чувства.

 

            _Спрячь меня…_

_Там дождь…_

_Больше не буду убегать…_

_Магнус!_

            — Александр?!


	18. Я должен

            — Я вас ненавижу!!! Убью тебя, нахерн, Джейс! А тебя, вот от кого не ожидала!!! Саймон! Кастрирую к хренам, медвежьим капканом кастрирую! Ладно Рафаэль, он та ещё паскуда, но ты!!!

            Алек попытался приподняться, но острая боль, вырвавшаяся сквозь зубы глухим стоном, обрушила его обратно на постель.

            Сразу стало тихо. Лайтвуд ощутил короткое прикосновение к своей шее, потом, чей-то облегчённый шёпот:

            — Жив.

            — Алек? Ты нас слышишь? — Он почему-то не мог вспомнить имя девушки, что с ним говорит сейчас. Он вообще едва ли мог что-то вспомнить. Разве что янтарные глаза с вертикально вытянутым зрачком.

            Шоковое состояние отпускало, всё тело, начиная с кончиков пальцев запульсировало болью и Лайтвуд с внутренним ужасом ждал момента, когда боль доберётся до более серьёзных ран, но этого не случилось, кто-то заботливый вколол ему что-то в правую руку, боль почти сразу отступила, затаилась.

            Охотник не мог ничего сказать, всё его существо сковала жуткая слабость. Он лишь смог чуть-чуть шевельнуть левой кистью, едва заметно, но кто-то всё же заметил.

            — Это хорошо, я вижу, что слышишь. Не двигайся. Ты в Институте, Магнус тоже и даже я с Джейсом в полном порядке. Просто отдыхай и набирайся сил. Всё позади.

            — Не всё! — Голос сестры Алек узнал и слабо улыбнулся, прежде чем провалиться в сон.

            — Кажется, Из, он рад тому, что ты желаешь его убить.

            Изабель отвернулась, украдкой вытирая выступившие слёзы.

 

            Алек окончательно пришёл в себя только на третий день, но врачи запретили его бить ещё, как минимум, неделю, поэтому Иззи приносила ему еду и ругала на чём свет стоит, а ещё обещала всё же побить, когда разрешат.

            Магнус не приходил. Не то чтобы это было странно после всего, что произошло, но…

            Нет. Это было странно.

            — Из, дай мне телефон, пожалуйста.

 

            _Абонент временно недоступен…_

 

            — Никто его не видел. Как только он пришёл в себя, то сразу создал портал и исчез, прямо из палаты.

            Лайтвуд тихо выматерился сквозь сжатые зубы.

            — Я должен его найти.

            — Тебе пока нельзя вставать, твои раны…

            Алек отбросил в сторону одеяло и тяжело поднялся.

            — Я должен, Из.

 

 

            Квартира Магнуса оказалась пуста и по ощущениям давно заброшена. Навстречу Охотнику выбежали два кота, они принялись с мурчанием тереться о его ноги.

            — Вы хоть сытые? — спросил Алек и пошёл на кухню проверять миски попутно набирая номер Сантьяго. Миски у котов были полны, а Рафаэль трубку не взял, поэтому Лайтвуд поехал в Дюмор лично.

 

 

            — Тебе в голову не приходило, что если кто-то не берёт трубку, то этот кто-то, как минимум, занят? — проворчал вампир недовольно, когда Алек ворвался в его кабинет, громко хлопнув двустворчатой дверью.

            Никто из вампиров не посмел заступить Охотнику дорогу.

            — Я ищу Магнуса.

            — Я догадался. Что тебе нужно конкретно от меня?

            — Ты его друг. Где он?

            — Знаешь, даже с тем, что я зовусь его другом, это не делает меня его секретарём. Улавливаешь?

            — Помоги мне найти его.

            Рафаэль закатил глаза.

            — Ладно, хорошо. Но ты обещаешь больше не врываться сюда, а, максимум, ограничиваться звонком!

            Вампир с присущей ему звериной грацией вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшой телефон.

            — Магс? Где тебя демоны носят? Нет, мне не нужны подробности. Чтобы сейчас же был в Дюморе. В идеале — трезвый. Хотя… — вампир бросил короткий взгляд на нефилима. — Не обязательно.

            Рафаэль нажал отбой и спрятал телефон обратно.

            — Доволен?

            — Спасибо.

 

 

            Магнус действительно появился. Буквально вывалился из портала, совершенно пьяный, немного заросший с размазавшейся вокруг глаз косметикой.

            — Магнус… — Алек хотел было шагнуть к нему, заключить в обьятья, но замер наткнувшись на ужас в глазах мага.

            — Алек? Что ты здесь делаешь?

            — А ты как думаешь? Ты сбежал. Телефон не отвечает, никто тебя не видел. Чёрт возьми, Магнус, я в палате под капельницей, а ты даже не пришёл!

            — Я приходил… пока ты спал.

            Повисла тяжёлая тишина. Рафаэль тихо удалился. Он терпеть не мог сидеть в первом ряду душевных драм Магнуса Бейна, но, к сожалению, ему всё равно приходилось. И, довольно часто.

            Хорошо хоть участвовать не заставляли.

            — Почему ты не поговорил со мной? Неужели нельзя было оставить весточку? Хоть что-нибудь?

            Магнус невесело усмехнулся и сел в ближайшее кресло.

            — Ты пошёл за мной в Ад, Алек, но… знаешь…

            — О. заткнись, Магнус. Я не хочу и знать о том, что могло прийти в твою голову. Я пришёл за тобой в Ад и приду куда угодно. Меня ничто не остановит, разве что, ты сам прогонишь меня.

            — Что же… вероятно прогоню. Прости. Ты не успел меня спасти. Магнус Бейн умер там от твоей руки.

            — Взаимно, чёрт тебя дери! — Алек едва справлялся с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Он сдерживался, как мог.

            — Алек…

            — Я люблю тебя. Люблю независимо от того, что произошло или произойдёт. Слышишь меня?

            Магнус молчал, а Охотник, воспользовавшись тем, что маг на него не смотрит, приблизился на критическое расстояние и, нависнув над ним — поцеловал.

            Маг вздрогнул. Попытался было отстраниться, но Лайтвуд не позволил, прижавшись сильнее, всем телом.

            — Не смей бояться меня. Не смей, — прошептал Алек, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи мага, щекоча её горячим дыханием и короткими, почти невесомыми поцелуями.

            — Александр…


	19. Бонус. Идеальная сделка

            — Пойдём домой, — прошептал Алек едва слышно. Магнус коротко кивнул и их обоих заволокло лиловым дымом.

            Главнейший и Вреднейший Мяо были в полном восторге. Они, наперебой мяукая, бросились под ноги своим хозяевам.

            Но те даже не обратили на пушистых внимания.

            — Я так скучал, — прошептал Магнус чуть срывающимся голосом.

            Никто из них, позже, так и не смог вспомнить путь до кровати.

            Глаза мага пылали янтарём и это, отчего-то, заводило.

            Алек целовал его с таким жаром, словно опасался вновь потерять.

            — Я так боялся больше никогда тебя не увидеть, — сквозь поцелуи прошептал Охотник.

            Магнус сжав юношу коленями, легко поменял положение, оказавшись сверху.

            Алек замер, посмотрев в звериные глаза мага. На какое-то мгновение его сковал страх. Первобытный ужас волной поднялся в нём, а маг тем временем склонился к Охотнику и коротко поцеловал того в шею, чуть выше той ключицы, которую перекусил в демоническом обличии.

            — Кусай, — выдохнул Алек, откинув голову, открывая шею в беззащитном жесте.

            Его трясло, но он знал, что страх можно только победить. Переступить через него. Сам по себе страх никуда не денется.

            Магнуса не нужно было просить дважды. Его чуть заострённые клыки до боли вонзились в кожу Лайтвуда, почти прорывая её.

            Алек громко застонал, по его телу пробежала сильная дрожь.

            Магнус жадно целовал его, кусал и касался везде, где только мог. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Лайтвуда, потянул чуть назад, вынуждая Охотника выгнуться ему навстречу. Осыпал поцелуями шею и грудь, спустился ниже, нарисовал целую дорожку из поцелуев по внутренней стороне бедра Алека, сначала правого, потом левого.

            Наткнувшись пальцами на узкие шрамы на груди Охотника оставленные ножом, Магнус на мгновение застыл. Его пальцы осторожно поглаживали рубцы, словно запоминая или пытаясь стереть.

            — На самом деле, Александр, это ты должен меня бояться.

            Алек перехватил руки мага, поднёс к своему лицу и поцеловал.

            Знал бы Магнус, как он его боится. Если бы только знал, то сразу сбежал бы, куда-нибудь подальше.

            А Лайтвуд, тем временем, умер бы от тоски.

            Поэтому он, никогда не покажет ему свой страх. Никогда. Даже если не сможет его побороть.

            — Это был не ты. — Кого он убеждает этим тихим шёпотом?

            — Нет. Я. В том-то и дело. Это был я. Я всё помню, Алек.

            — И что?

            — Я ранил тебя.

            — Я тебя тоже. — Лайтвуд провёл рукой вдоль кисти мага вверх, до локтя. Там остался некрасивый неровный шрам от стрелы. — И здесь, — его руки скользнули к бёдрам Магнуса, где тоже остались шрамы.

            Маг вздрогнул нервно.

            — Зачем он тебя пытал? — спросил Алек осторожно. Его руки продолжали беспорядочно блуждать по телу Магнуса. Он словно бы нуждался в постоянном подтверждении того, что маг реален, что он жив и рядом.

            — Хотел сделать из меня полноценного демона. Убить во мне всё человеческое. Вероятно, я зачем-то нужен ему именно, как демон.

            — И как? — Алек даже на локте приподнялся, внимательно вглядываясь в кошачьи глаза.

            — Сам видел. Я тебя чуть не убил.

            — Так теперь ты демон? Серьёзно? Самый настоящий Высший демон?

            — Ну… да. Это проблема? — Магнус попытался немного отстраниться, но Лайтвуд не позволил, прижал крепче.

            — Нет, это решение. Как там правильно оформить сделку о продаже души?

            — Зачем тебе? — Маг резко насторожился.

            — Ну привет. Я продам тебе свою душу, а ты взамен даруешь мне бессмертие. Всё очень просто. На мой вкус — идеальная сделка, не находишь? Если ты, конечно, хочешь меня вечность…

            — Хочу. Тебя. Всегда, — перебил маг, не дав договорить, и поцеловал его.

            — Прям так сделка и делается? — рассмеялся Охотник прямо в губы мага. — Я что-то такое видел в одном из твоих сериалов.

            — Нет, сделка — это сложнее, но сейчас я, признаться, настроен на совсем другое.

            Голос Магнуса приобрёл совсем иное звучание, в него добавились глубокие рокочущие нотки, словно мурчал большой кот.

            Алек вздрогнул, по его телу пробежала возбуждающая волна.

            — Что же, потом, так потом. — Алеку голос изменил, сорвался.


	20. Бонус. Семейный ужин

            — Слушайте, ну серьёзно, два дня? Вы там хоть едите? — выспрашивал Джейс стоя под дверью квартиры Магнуса.

            — Ты не хочешь знать пути получения питательного белка, — прозвучал в ответ голос Бейна.

            Вейланд скривился, попутно заливаясь краской.

            — Магнус! Имей совесть, отдай нам Алека.

            — Я лучше что-нибудь другое поимею, кого-нибудь, но спасибо за предложение, блондинка.

            — Магнус!

            — Нет.

            Джейс слышал чуть приглушённый смех Алека, он явно был согласен со своим магом и прибывал в заточении совершенно добровольно.

            — Ну всё, сейчас позвоню Иззи или Рафаэлю, нет, им обоим.

            — Ох, блондинка, — вздохнув, маг открыл двери, — когда-нибудь, я превращу тебя в очаровательного барашка и сожру.

            Бейн позволил своим глазам стать кошачьими (с недавних пор он не считал эту метку уродской) и плотоядно облизнулся.

            Лайтвуд появился за спиной мага, неприлично растрёпанный с ещё влажными после душа волосами.

            — Без меня совсем никак? — почти жалобно спросил Охотник, чуть опуская взгляд.

            Бейн вздрогнул, словно взгляд Александра был материальным.

            Джейс скривился ещё больше.

            — Нет, без тебя никак. Родители хотят удостовериться в том, что ты жив и цел. Из соображений безопасности сюда я их не привёл.

            — О! Так это семейный ужин! Тогда я тоже иду. Блондинка, жди нас тут.

            И подхватив Алека под руку, Бейн утащил его в недра огромной квартиры, проговаривая что-то, без перерыва даже на вдох.

            Теперь кривился Алек.

 

            Понятно, что они опоздали? Все втроём.

            Иззи первым делом оттащила Джейса в сторонку и яростно набросилась на него с вопросами.

            Джейс не поленился, описал в красках и лицах, сколько Бейну нужно времени, чтобы одеться, а потом ещё одеть Алека так, чтобы: «Подчеркнуть цвет твоих глаз, сладулик».

            Вейланд опять скорчил гримасу, словно его тошнит. Очень сильно.

            — Любимый. — Алек чуть не подавился, вероятно, он никогда не привыкнет к тому, как это звучит из уст мага. — У Мариз всегда так глаз дёргался? Я не замечал.

            Иззи прыснула в бокал с вином. Вся эта ситуация её жутко забавляла.

            Бейн словно специально дразнил старших Лайтвудов.

            Хотя почему «словно»?

            Он наклонялся к Алеку, на грани приличия шептал ему что-то, воровал из его тарелки оливки, которые сам Охотник всё равно не ел.

            Джейс молился о том, чтобы Алек не испачкал губы каким-нибудь соусом.

            Клери, в целом, ситуация смешила не меньше, чем Изабель, к тому же, такие вольности общения между магом и Охотником успешно отвлекали от самой Клэри. Пожалуй, она не хотела знать какого мнения о ней приёмные родители Джейса. Девушка считала, что явно будет спать гораздо крепче без этой информации.

            Магнус веселился вовсю. Он с ума сходил от восторга, когда Мариз в очередной раз поджимала губы, и продолжал нежно и одновременно с этим вызывающе касаться Алека.

            Светская беседа умирала в жутких конвульсиях, едва успев начаться.

            Бейн умудрялся даже разговор о погоде странно вывернуть и извратить.

            Клэри алела ушами, Иззи мотала на ус, а Джейс старался просто хорошо поесть и никого не слушать.

            В какой-то момент Алек решил, что градус напряжения за столом и так запредельный и хуже сделать едва ли можно. Встав, он коротко и по-деловому сообщил всем присутствующим:

            — Я продал душу демону в обмен на бессмертие.

            И сел. В гробовой тишине.

            — К-какому? — выдохнул Джейс, чуть не подавившись соком.

            — Мне, — подал голос маг, сверкая золотыми глазами.

            Мариз медленно встала и ушла.

            — Па, кажется ей нужно успокоительное, — обеспокоенно произнёс Алек, провожая её взглядом.

            — Не только ей.


	21. Бонус. У стены

            — Всё прошло замечательно! Теперь нам можно не появляться в Институте ещё, как минимум, неделю! Всем хватило.

            Магнус скинул верхнюю одежду и уже расстёгивал рубашку.

            — Ты уверен, что это было не слишком?

            — Ой, брось, все выжили.

            — То есть тебя волнует только это? Когда мама придёт в себя она точно закатает скандал. Она ещё и Конклав привлечёт. Вот увидишь.

            — И что? Ты был в Аду, Александр, сражался с Высшими демонами, сейчас спишь с одним из них. Тебя всё ещё пугает Конклав?

            Думать и говорить связно стало значительно сложнее, когда Магнус, чёртов манипулятор, расстегнул уже пятую по счёту пуговицу на рубашке Алека.

            Маг, словно большой кот, прижимался к Лайтвуду и только что пока не мурчал.

            — У нас серьёзный разговор. — Алек попытался взять ситуацию под контроль.

            — М-м-м… говори. Я слушаю, — прошептал Магнус, скользя губами от ключиц Охотника вниз, очерчивая языком каждую встречающуюся на пути руну.

            Ноги Лайтвуда предательски подогнулись. Ловкие пальцы мага легко расправились с пряжкой ремня.

            Глухо зарычав, Алек подхватил Магнуса и, притиснув к ближайшей стене, жадно поцеловал.

            Разговоры были забыты. Маг дрожал в его руках, полностью отдавшись чужим прикосновениям. Захлёбываясь в них. Он податливо изгибался в сильных руках Охотника, стонал в его приоткрытые губы, жадно отвечая на поцелуи.

            Рубашка мага полетела куда-то в сторону, за ней, в ту же сторону, отправились брюки Лайтвуда.

            Охотник скользил руками вдоль тела Магнуса, срывая с его губ стоны. Бейн, хитро улыбнувшись, чуть шевельнул пальцами и их окутало синеватое пламя.

            — Магия — это очень удобно, — поделился своим наблюдением Алек. Не нужно тратить лишнее время на подготовку.

            Магнус сжал Лайтвуда коленями и чуть приподнялся, а затем снова опустился вниз, медленно. Алек коротко застонал и укусил мага за шею заставив того выгнуться сильнее.


	22. Бонус. Демонические силы

            Алек не любил просыпаться по утрам в одиночестве. Очень неожиданное наблюдение, надо сказать. Как-то так вышло, что за неделю или, даже меньше того, юный охотник привык к тому, что открыв глаза, он видит профиль (или затылок, как повезёт) своего мага. Тот всегда просыпался гораздо позже него.

            Собственно, Магнус, никогда не мог понять, как можно просыпаться на рассвете по доброй воле и искренне считал это издевательством над своим телом.

            И мозгом.

            И вообще, спать до полудня — признак царской крови.

            Идеальная отмазка. Впрочем, как и он сам, абсолютно идеален.

            То, что мага утром не было в постели, говорило только о том, что его не было вообще, то есть спать он не ложился.

            Это настораживало.

            Потревожив Вреднейшего Мяо, который с комфортом устроил себе гнездо между алековых ног, юноша выпутался из одеяла и направился изучать лофт, на предмет следов оставленных магом.

            Записка бы сейчас не помешала.

            Лайтвуда ждало кое-что получше банальной записки.

            Маг был дома, он, вероятно, читал что-то очень важное, потому что так и заснул вместе с книгой, прямо в глубоком кресле.

            Алек сунул свой любопытный нос и прочитал заголовок на выцветшей от времени странице.

            «Демонические силы. Смена пола. Продолжение рода».

            — Да ладно, Магнус. Серьёзно? — Алек даже рассмеялся, чем и разбудил мага.

            — О, ты уже проснулся, — Бейн прикрыл рукой страницу, но всё, что нужно, Алек уже прочитал.

            — Дети? Правда? Ты хочешь почти на целый год сделаться девушкой ради продолжения рода?

            — Ну... не сейчас, может как-нибудь... во времена скандинавских богов это не было таким уж жутким, не змею же рожать и не коня...

            Алек снова расхохотался и обнял мага сильнее, чем требовалось, так что он даже задушено что-то пискнул.

            — Мама будет в восторге! — рассмеялся Охотник.

            — О, не сомневаюсь. Мариз будет первой, кого я оповещу, ну, после тебя, конечно, сладкий.


	23. Бонус. Сборы

            — Почему мы должны это делать? — Алек бросает в сумку вещи из шкафа, Магнус почти сразу их вытаскивает, аккуратно складывает и кладёт обратно, но уже компактнее.

            — Потому что он — мой друг. И он мне помогал.

            — Хорошо, но зачем для того, чтобы ему помочь нам нужно куда-то ехать? — Алек швырнул в сумку чёрную рубашку, маг брезгливо вытащил её и выкинул за диван.

            Он вот уже последние пару месяцев пытается отучить своего Охотника носить исключительно чёрную одежду.

            Получается не сказать, чтобы очень хорошо, но вот конкретно сейчас на Алеке серебристо-серый свитер с V-образным вырезом. В шкафу, конечно, существенных изменений пока не наметилось, но Бейн не отступает.

            — Ты предлагаешь пригласить его сюда? У нас тут коты и окна размером в стену. Как ты себе тут представляешь Рафаэля?

            — Лучше, чем себя в Дюморе.

            — Я же сказал, что ты можешь не ехать.

            — Не могу. Ты же едешь.

            Магнус улыбнулся и привычно притянул к себе Алека за шлёвки на джинсах. Его губы легко коснулись руны на шее вызвав дрожь. Охотник коротко застонал, откинув голову.

            — Люблю тебя, — прошептал маг в самое ухо Алека, прежде чем нежно прикусить мочку.

            — И я тебя люблю, но ту чёрную рубашку мы возьмём, мне надо в чём-то ходить в Институт.

            Магнус попытался что-то возразить, но Алек потёрся о него бёдрами, после чего мысли Бейна улетели куда-то невероятно далеко.

            — Манипулятор, — проворчал маг, щелчком пальцев заставляя рубашку самолично прилететь в сумку.

            — У меня хороший учитель, — весело усмехнулся Алек, поворачиваясь в руках своего мага. Теперь он мог видеть его глаза.

            Бейн поспешно сделал вид, что обиделся.

            Алек, приняв условия игры, осторожно поцеловал мага в губы, словно бы извиняясь, но на деле совершенно не чувствуя раскаяния.

            Зазвонил телефон. После третьего гудка включился автоответчик и злой голос Рафаэля разнёсся на весь лофт:

            — Хватит там трахаться! Я жду вас уже лишних два часа!

            Алек уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи мага и тихо засмеялся.

            — Ты уверен, что всё ещё хочешь переехать к нему? — спросил он, всё ещё посмеиваясь.

            — Уже не очень, но у меня нет выбора.

            — Как, впрочем, и у меня.

            Алек застегнул сумку, не заметив, как чёрная рубашка мгновением назад сама выползла из неё и забилась под шкаф.

            Алеку ещё учиться и учиться…


	24. Бонус. Немного песен

            Алек не думал, что Магнус может напиться. Даже не так… НАПИТЬСЯ. Вот просто в тряпки.

            Алек никогда не видел мага настолько… свободным. Чёрт возьми. Кто мог подумать, что, оказывается, Верховный маг Бруклина, со всей его невероятной наглостью и экстравагантностью на самом деле был очень даже скован?

            Рафаэль точно знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы Бейн забыл о своём самоконтроле. Не зря же они столько лет друзья, правда?

            Вампир пока не открыл основной цели с которой он притащил мага к себе. Да и, признаться, не так он и хотел об этом говорить. Ему просто нравилось возвращаться в прошлое. Туда, где его ещё ничто не волновало настолько сильно, чтобы пить. Туда, где он пил просто из желания напиться. Ничего кроме этого.

            Лайтвуд в некотором замешательстве стоял в дверях и смотрел на своего мага, который развалившись в большом кресле довольно громко пел что-то на языке, который Охотник не знал. Алек даже представить себе не мог, что Магнус умеет петь, да ещё и так невероятно красиво. Он стоял и слушал его, боясь выдать своё присутствие даже вздохом. Рафаэль, кстати сказать, Охотника заметил сразу, но не стал обращать на это внимание мага. Когда Бейн закончил петь, вампир задумчиво спросил:

            — Вот мне интересно, долго ещё ты будешь _запираться_ от своего нефилима?

            — Я не…

            — О, это ты ему будешь рассказывать, не мне.

            — И всё же, я не _запираюсь_ от него.

            — Врёшь. Ой врёшь.

            — В общем, — Алек кашлянул, выравнивая немого охрипший голос, — я хотел спросить, почему мне никто портал не открыл, но и сам вижу ответ.

            — О чёрт, прости сладулик, я…

            — Забей. Саймон меня подвёз. Вы же в курсе, что уже почти утро, да?

            — Какие короткие дни… — протянул Магнус.

            — Нет. Нет полярной ночи. Я серьёзно, Магнус, — резко произнёс Алек узнавая эту интонацию в голосе своего мага, после таких речей с городом обычно случалось что-то странное.

            — Любишь ты обламывать души порывы…

            — Давай я тебя просто поцелую и отнесу спать, а завтра, на трезвую голову, мы вернёмся к «души порывам», идёт?

            — Вы такие приторные, что аж тошнит, — скривился Рафаэль.

            — Тебя тошнит от шестой бутылки настойки фейри, — терпеливо объяснил Магнус и расплылся в счастливой улыбке, потому что Охотник, действительно поднял его на руки и куда-то понёс.


	25. Бонус. Похмелье

            — А где мой поцелуй? — надув губы, как обиженный ребёнок, спросил Магнус, когда Алек уже накрывал его одеялом.

            Охотник закатил глаза и громко фыркнул, а потом, склонившись над Бейном, медленно его поцеловал. Губы мага были одновременно и сладкими и горчили. Отдавали вкусом пряных трав, из которых фейри делают свои знаменитые настойки.

            — Ты споёшь мне, когда протрезвеешь? — тихо спросил Лайтвуд в самые губы мага.

            — Маловероятно.

            — А если я попрошу? — Губы Алека скользнули чуть ниже, к шее, оставив едва заметный краснеющий след. — Очень попрошу.

            — Я бессилен перед тобой, мой Ангел.

            — Вот и хорошо. А сейчас спи.

 

            Бейн примерно раз в месяц клялся себе, что никогда больше не возьмёт в рот ни капли спиртного на этикетке которого есть хоть намёк на фейри и, примерно раз в пару месяцев, он надирался до невероятно невменяемого состояния этими самыми настойками, после чего он снова клялся.

            Бейн ненавидит похмелье. Оно успешно обходит его стороной, если пить обычный алкоголь, но фейри…

            — Рафаэль… где тут у тебя хоть что-нибудь от боли? Боже…

            — Вампир спит, сейчас день, таблетки на столике, — проинформировал Алек, перелистывая страницу какой-то книги. Маг был не в силах прочитать её название, потому что был не в силах сосредоточить мутный взгляд хоть на чём-либо.

            — Мой возлюбленный ангел. Мой хранитель. Моё спасение…

            — Вода на столике тоже есть. Тебе помочь?

            — Что бы я без тебя делал? — спросил Бейн, коротко улыбаясь.

            — Страдал. Иди сюда.

            Маг проглотил какие-то кисловатые таблетки, запил их водой из бутылки и с удобством устроился на груди Алека, потеснив книгу. Охотник закрыл её и отложил в сторону, полностью сосредоточившись на маге в его руках.

            — Ты смог узнать, зачем Рафаэль нас позвал? — Алек осторожно перебирал волосы на затылке Магнуса и любовался янтарными отсветами в полуприкрытых кошачьих глазах.

            — Я выяснил, что проблема есть.

            — И всё?

            — Возможно, я узнал что-то ещё, но я не помню… третья бутылка была даже более лишняя, чем первая…

            Алек вздохнул.

            — С вами, бессмертными, очень тяжело иметь дело. Когда кто-то из вас говорит: «Зайди. Нужно поговорить», то можно быть уверенным, что процесс разговора затянется на дни, если не на месяцы.

            — Ты теперь тоже именуешься бессмертным.

            — Я ещё не распробовал перспективы. Мне нужно уйти на дежурство сегодня. Можешь пообещать не пить? У меня и на прошедшую ночь были другие планы…

            — Прости, это как-то случайно вышло.

            — Прощу. Позже. Ночью. Разговори Рафаэля. Я хочу домой.


	26. Знак колдуна

            — Так, а теперь повтори ещё раз. Я, едва ли, понимаю, о чём ты сейчас говоришь, во всяком случае, я _надеюсь_ , что не понимаю, — устало попросил Алек, садясь в кресло. Клэри терпеливо начала с начала.

            — Обнаружена подозрительная демоническая активность в четвёртом округе. Во всяком случае, официально это звучит именно так. На деле же туда отправился Джейс с Иззи и ещё несколькими охотниками и доложили о том, что там совсем не осталось смертных. Ни одного. Зато улицы наводнены самой настоящей нежитью, которую Джейс не смог классифицировать.

            — Джейс не смог классифицировать нежить… — повторил Алек словно отфильтровав б _о_ льшую часть слов Фрэй и сосредоточившись на том, что хоть и шокировало, но поддавалось осмыслению.

            — Это единственное, что тебя заботит?

            — Нет. Больше всего меня нервирует то, что я не чувствую Джейса через руну, а ты говоришь, что не можешь до него дозвониться.

            — То есть состояние Иззи тебя не волнует?

            — Она жива. Это я чувствую, а его — нет.

            — Ты можешь попросить Магнуса перенести нас туда?

            — Нет.

            — Почему?

            — Не важно. Я знаю другой вариант. Идём.

            Алек точно знал, что никогда не попросит Магнуса открыть портал туда, где им будет грозить опасность, как минимум потому, что маг увяжется следом, а Лайтвуд, справедливо, как он думал, считал, что его жизнь не стоит и дня жизни колдуна.

            Мир не мог существовать без Магнуса Бейна, а вот без Алека Лайтвуда — вполне.

            Никто и не заметил бы.

 

 

            — Ты мне должна, — напомнил Алек, распахивая дверь в квартиру колдуньи, которая мгновение назад с грохотом её захлопнула.

            — Ничего я не должна. — Ведьма выглядит едва ли на шестнадцать, но Лайтвуд слишком хорошо знает, что внешность обманчива.

            — Серьёзно? Судя по тому, что ты всё ещё говоришь со мной, моя хитрость сработала. Разве нет?

            — Чше… Чего ты хочешь?

            — Мне нужно, чтобы ты открыла портал вот сюда… — Алек отобрал у Клэри карту и показал отмеченный участок. — В любое место.

            — Нет.

            — Я не спрашиваю, хочешь ты или нет. Я говорю, что ты _сделаешь_.

            — Нет. Можешь убить меня прямо на этом месте, но я этого не сделаю. Магнус куда более изобретателен в смерти, чем ты, так что выбор очевиден.

            — Причём здесь Магнус? — нахмурился Охотник.

            — Если ты не пошёл к нему — значит там опасно. Если ты там умрёшь, то он найдёт того, кто отправил тебя туда и тогда уж… Ты не видел его в ярости, а я видела и, поверь мне, это не то, что я хотела бы увидеть снова.

            — Тогда отправь только меня, — внезапно попросила Клэри. — Это ты можешь?

            — Без проблем. На тебе нет знака колдуна.

            — Спасибо. Алек, я помогу Джейсу и свяжусь, как только появится возможность.

            — Я не отпущу тебя одну.

            — О, серьёзно, — Фрэй изумлённо вскинула брови, — защищаешь меня?

            — Не тебя, не надейся. Ты же сплошная катастрофа. Если у Джейса проблемы, то твоё появление их приумножит в десятки раз.

            Ведьма терпеливо ждала, пока Охотники закончат препираться.

            — Иди ты… к Магнусу, Алек.

            — Я жду от тебя полный отчёт, Клэри. Полный.

            — Да поняла я, поняла. Буду с телефоном даже в туалете.

            Фрэй чуть ли не в спину вытолкала Алека из квартиры ведьмы.

            Лайтвуду ничего не оставалось, как вернуться домой, поминутно проверяя сообщения на телефоне.

 

 

            — Знак колдуна, Магнус?

            — И кто тебе сказал? — Маг оторвался от чтения.

            — Не важно. Когда успел?

            — Сразу, как вернулись из увеселительной прогулки по кругам Ада, а что?

            — Зачем?

            — Понял, что боюсь тебя потерять больше, чем свою жизнь.

            — Можно было и сказать.

            — Прости. Не подумал. Так кто тебе сказал и при каких обстоятельствах?

            — Джейс пропал. Клэри отправилась ему на помощь.

            — И чуть не отправился ты, верно? Но мой знак предостерёг ведьму от этого… Какой я предусмотрительный, однако.

            — Магнус…

            — Да, знаю. Он твой парабатаи и всё такое…

            — Я люблю его и не смогу жить без него. Я, кажется, схожу с ума.

            — Любишь, конечно. Понимаю. Я открою портал, но пойду с тобой.

            — Нет, тебе не нужно идти.

            — Александр, серьёзно? Ты хочешь, чтобы я отпустил тебя одного туда, где без вести исчез один из лучших ваших бойцов? Даже два лучших бойца.

            — Это может быть опасно. И… прекрати читать мои мысли!

            — Опасно? — Маг благополучно пропустил мимо ушей вторую часть фразы Охотника. — Да ладно, а я не знал. Ты мне, буквально, Америку открыл! Славные, кстати, были времена.

            — Сейчас не время шутить.

            — На самом деле, именно сейчас самое время шутить. Собирайся. Я напишу письмо Рафаэлю и мы отправимся.


	27. Кровь

            Как только они вышли из портала, первое, что ощутил Алек — это жуткую, выжигающую изнутри боль.

            Он упал на землю, скрутившись в комок и чудом не заорал. Магнус упал на колени рядом с ним, на его пальцах заплясали голубоватые искры, они юркими змейками перекинулись на Охотника, облегчая его страдания.

            — Тише, любовь моя, тише, сейчас всё пройдёт… — Магнус, признаться, успокаивал больше себя, чем Алека.

            — Это руна… Джейс… Боже…

            — Мы найдём его.

            — Он так страдает. — В глазах Алека пустота и боль. Он, кажется, и вовсе не слышит ничего, находится где-то глубоко внутри своих мыслей. — Я всё ещё чувствую его боль.

            — Алек, посмотри на меня. Эй. Я сказал, что мы найдём Джейса и мы найдём. Слышишь меня?

            Охотник замедленно кивнул, цепляясь руками за мага, словно он — единственное, что есть реального в этом мире.

 

 

_Тем временем на другом конце города._

            — Ты просто создан для боли.

            Джейс отплёвывает в сторону сгусток крови и не отвечает. Какой смысл отвечать безумцу?

            Светловолосый юноша с пугающе чёрными глазами дико смеётся и, раз за разом, наносит Джейсу ранения, он ничего не спрашивает, ему просто нравится смотреть на то, как кровь сочится из глубоких порезов.

            — Это так омерзительно, — юноша проводит ножом по руне парабатаи, очерчивает её, искажает.

            Джейс дёргается. Эта руна — всё, что у него осталось сейчас, всё, что держит его сознание, что не даёт провалиться во тьму глаз напротив.

            — Я вырежу её из тебя. Выжгу.

            — Нет… — Джейс не узнаёт свой голос, он звучит слишком тихо и хрипло, возможно в какой-то момент он кричал и даже не заметил этого. — Кто ты? Зачем..?

            — Заткнись, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я снова вырезал тебе язык?

            Джейс дёргает головой, уходя от холодного лезвия коснувшегося его щеки.

            Юноша с чёрными глазами любил не просто пытать, он любил растягивать удовольствие, успешно исцеляя смертельные ранения, но доводя до края.

            Джейс не мог вспомнить, сколько времени он провёл так, обнажённый, на цепях. Он не представлял, сколько ещё времени так проведёт.

            У всей этой боли не было цели.

            Он смутно осознавал, что где-то рядом с ним должна быть Иззи, но, когда он прошлый раз заговорил о ней, блондин вырезал ему язык.

            «Чёрт возьми, да кто же ты и что тебе нужно?», — с отчаянием подумал Джейс, стискивая зубы. Черноглазый снова вонзил узкий нож ему в живот и с дикой улыбкой на тонких губах пошевелил им «щекоча» внутренности.

            Когда всё изменилось — Джейс не понял. Он лишь успел ощутить короткий поцелуй на своих губах, но был не в силах как-то отреагировать.

            Во всяком случае, это было не больно.

            — Тебе очень идёт кровь, ты знаешь?

            Джейс ничего не знал, он наслаждался мгновениями покоя, боль постепенно затихала, вероятно, его мучитель активировал руну исцеления.

            — Мне нравится, как ты держишься. Воин. Любой другой уже давно молил бы о пощаде, но не ты.

            Юноша был так близко, что Джейс чувствовал его дыхание на своём лице. И он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не рад этому.

            Он был счастлив просто не испытывать боль.

            — За тобой идут, я уже чувствую их приближение. — Себастьян на мгновение отстранился, а потом медленно погрузил нож в руну парабатаи. Джейс дёрнулся, но промолчал, удержал рвущийся наружу стон боли, чтобы не доставить садисту лишнего удовольствия. — Сейчас я вынужден оставить тебя, но мы обязательно ещё раз встретимся.

            Юноша улыбнулся, слизывая кровь со своих пальцев, и ушёл, оставляя Джейса на грани жизни и смерти.

 

 

            Первое, что видит Алек — кровь. Ему кажется, что он чувствует её вкус на языке, вдыхает багровую взвесь, стоящую в воздухе.

            У Джейса согнуты ноги, и он просто висит на цепях, Алек видит, как выкручены его плечевые суставы, он чувствует эту боль, даже сквозь магию Магнуса, он всё равно ощущает это.

            — Стой. — Магнус удерживает Алека на месте. — Я сам. Не подходи.

            На пальцах колдуна расцветают золотистые искры, он осторожен, как кот, который решил поохотиться на ядовитую змею. Он ждёт подвоха. Не бывает всё так просто, но цепи, удерживающие Джейса, поддаются легко, Магнус осторожно, магией, переносит его ближе к выходу, где стоит Алек.

            У Джейса в руне парабатаи торчит клинок. Магнус не позволяет Лайтвуду коснуться рукоятки и сам не берёт, извлекает магией. Отбрасывает в сторону.

            Он отчётливо чувствует запах демона и это заставляет мага быть крайне внимательным.

            Алек активирует иратце, но она слабо справляется с повреждениями Джейса, тогда Магнус предлагает открыть портал в Институт и отправить туда обоих охотников.

            Алек закономерно упирается, он ещё помнит, что где-то здесь его сестра, возможно она не в лучшем положении.

            — Магнус, я не…

            — Давай ты не будешь сейчас со мной спорить? Я сам найду Клэри и твою сестру.

            — Я не буду отсиживаться в Институте пока ты…

            — Значит так. Я ни о чём тебя сейчас не спрашиваю. Поговорим дома.

            Воронка портала, не взирая ни на какие сопротивления со стороны Охотника, накрыла обоих и унесла прочь.


	28. Даже хорошо

            Джейс пришёл в сознание спустя два дня.

            Магнус вернулся ещё позже.

            За это время Алек чуть с ума не сошёл. Он не знал, жив ли Магнус, что с ним, смог ли он найти Иззи, и что с ней. Это сводило с ума.

            Джейс бредил, Алек старался концентрироваться на своём парабатаи, старался не думать больше ни о чём.

            Получалось, признаться, плохо.

            Когда отчаяние практически завладело им, в палате наконец-то открылся портал. Из него вышли Изабель и Клэри, спустя долгих три секунды появился и Бейн, в неожиданно драной одежде, без привычного макияжа. Если бы Алек не спал с ним и не любил так сильно, что изучил каждый изгиб его тела — он бы не сразу его узнал.

            Алек обнял сестру, коротко спросил всё ли в порядке и, получив утвердительный ответ, бросился к магу, он взял его за плечо и чуть ли не вышвырнул из палаты.

            Они добрались до комнаты Лайтвуда так быстро, как это вообще возможно.

            Алек был в ярости.

            Магнус ещё никогда не видел его таким. Охотник втолкнул мага в свою комнату и с грохотом захлопнул дверь, медленно, словно борясь с собой, обернулся и, схватив мага за плечи, с силой прижал его к стене. Бейн почему-то был уверен, что будь самоконтроль Алека даже на самую малость слабее — он бы пробил его спиной стену.

            Охотника заметно трусило.

            Магнус вздрогнул, блеснув кошачьими глазами, когда кулак Лайтвуда с силой ударил в стену рядом с его головой. Бейн почти сразу ощутил отчётливый запах крови, но он не решился коснуться его руки. Вообще не решился пошевелиться.

            — Ты понимаешь, _что_ ты сделал? — тихо спросил Алек спустя почти вечность, продлившуюся несколько бесконечных минут.

            — Алек, я…

            — Нет, не понимаешь. Тебя не было почти четыре дня… Четыре, грёбаных, дня, мать твою, Бейн!

            — Прости, я… Я всё ещё не готов рисковать твоей жизнью. Ты не стареешь, но это не значит, что тебя нельзя убить. — Это прозвучало, как оправдание. Это и было оправданием.

            Маг не особенно задумывался о том, как Лайтвуд отреагирует на принудительную телепортацию. Главным было, чтобы Алек не попал в беду.

            — Нахуй бессмертие, Магнус, к дьяволу его! Мне, чёрт возьми, не нужна вечность без тебя! — Он тяжело дышал, его ярость была столь материальна, что казалось — её можно потрогать.

            Магнус впервые за свою долгую жизнь почувствовал себя таким разбитым.

            — Прости меня. Я действовал необдуманно. — Он едва смог это произнести. В горле стоял ком. Помедлив ещё секунду, Магнус нерешительно подался вперёд, осторожно, нежно коснулся кончиками пальцев рубашки нефилима.

            Алек никак не отреагировал на это. Он стоял с закрытыми глазами и шумно дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Его рука пульсировала тупой болью, он чувствовал, как кровь медленно капает на пол, рисует дорожки по стене, но эта боль хоть немного приводила его в адекватное состояние.

            — Мой ангел, пожалуйста, прости меня. Я так боюсь потерять тебя.

            — Как и я.

            Бейн, всё ещё нерешительно, обнял Алека и тот неожиданно сильно ответил, а потом поцеловал, с таким отчаянием, с такой страстью и Магнус, пожалуй впервые, ощутил чужую боль, как свою.

            — Люблю тебя, люблю. Жизни без тебя не представляю, — беспорядочно шептал Лайтвуд, осыпая лицо и шею мага поцелуями.

            — Ты не отпустишь меня в душ, да? — осторожно спросил Магнус, стараясь совсем не потерять голову от такого напора со стороны Охотника.

            — Нет, никуда не отпущу.

 

 

            — Мне кажется, что это даже хорошо…

            — Что? — Магнус не сразу включился в диалог, пребывая в прострации после такого марафона. Сколько они провели в постели и… ну, не только в постели, а ещё на всех более-менее подходящих поверхностях? День? Два?

            — То, что мы попали в Ад.

            — Думаешь?

            — Уверен. Мы пропустили эту неловкую часть с: «Тебе не кажется, что мы из разного времени?» или «Я… у меня не было времени на отношения». — Алек отлично сымитировал себя же, заикающегося от смущения и неловкости.

            — Да уж. Если смотреть в этом ключе, то, пожалуй, да. Мне всё очень нравится сейчас.

            — Мне тоже, но если ещё раз поставишь мою жизнь превыше своей, я лишу тебя секса на несколько веков, так и знай.

            — Ауч, Алек.

            — Я серьёзно.

            — Я знаю. Как ещё мне извиниться перед тобой?

            — Нам нужно вернуться в Институт и помочь разобраться с проблемой. Кто-то пытал Джейса и этот кто-то ушёл.


End file.
